


25 Days Of Klance-mas

by Alice_In_Tumblr_Land



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Allura is a Archeologists major, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas special!, Hunk is a Children’s Education major, Keith is a fine arts major, Lance is a nursing major, M/M, Pidge is a Computer Science major, Shiro is a Criminal Justice major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land/pseuds/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land
Summary: (Hopefully) everyday I will be posting a new chapter leading up to Christmas. All of the chapters are Klance centered.





	1. Mistletoe

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 1: Mistletoe

Keith groaned as he slung his backpack more onto his shoulder. His motorcycle swayed as he got off. Now, five flights of stairs. Great. Keith regretted his decision of going for a run before class. But he needed the exercise, and if he didn’t Lance would bug him about it. And speaking of his wonderful boyfriend, it seemed he has put... a wreath on the door?

He dug his hand into his pockets, digging his keys out and unlocking the door. Christmas music blasted into Keiths ears. To no surprise, Lance had already decorated the kitchen. He huffed and closed the door, dropping his bag on the floor. He crossed the now Christmas kitchen into the living room, where he saw Lance sitting on the floor surrounded by a sea of Christmas decorations.

Tinsel, garland, ordainments, and so many things covered the floor. Lance sat in the middle of the mess, fiddling with something when he turned and looked at Keith. His eyes lit up and a smile took up his face.

“You’re home!” Lance gleamed from his spot on the floor. He was in his Star Wars lounge pants and one of Keith’s old shirts.

“Yeah....” Keith said, taking in the room. “And uh... what’s this?” He motioned to the room.

“It’s December 1st! It’s Christmas!” Lance cheered, jumping up and onto Keith.

“Oofff. Lance.” He laughed as he was suddenly tackled. “Lance, Christmas is 25 days away.”

“Exactly why we need to celebrate now! We don’t have that many days to spread holiday cheer!”

Keith groaned, lightly pushing Lance off of him. The other boy quickly turned around, grabbing the nearest piece of tinsel and throwing it around Keith, twirling him around against his will. Keith couldn’t help but laugh as Lance smiled.

“Dance with me.” Lance smirked, pulling on the tinsel and his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith chuckled as he was pulled, placing his hands around Lance’s waist with ease and letting the Christmas music be the only noise.

He hated Christmas music, how cheerful it’s supposed to be and the obnoxious annoying jungles. But the way Lance was smiling at him and how happy it made him, Keith would listen to it for the rest of his life if it meant keeping this moment.

But it did have to end. They both were hungry and neither wanted to stop but when Keith’s stomach made an audible groan, they chuckled.

“Dinner?” Keith asked. Lance smiled “Dinner.”

Lance pulled away first, much to Keith’s annoyance. His hands fell down from Lance’s waist as he pulled the tinsel off and wandered the room, looking for a spot to hang it.

Keith huffed, walking into the kitchen and pulling out take-out menus. Pizza? Nah they had that two nights ago. Chinese? Not really in the mood for it. Mexican? None of it sounded good.

Finally Keith found one he liked, and he knew Lance would have no problem with this choice. He smiled to himself, grabbing his phone and stepping out of he apartment to place the order.

Lance didn’t realize Keith had stepped out, that is, until he was yelling for Keith’s help to hand him the tape. He let out a frustrated sigh as he climbed off the couch to get it, only to see Keith coming inside the apartment again.

“I thought you were ordering dinner.” Lance commented.

“I was. I just stepped out to do it.”

“Oh? And you mind telling me what we’re having?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

Keith smiled. “Nah. It’s a surprise.”

He crossed the living room, stepping over the decorations and grabbing some snowflake cut outs, ribbon, and tape.

“Now do you want help hanging these or no?” Keith smirked.

Lance smiled. “Fine. But this is no excuse to hold my butt.”

“No promises.” Keith chuckled.

They continued their small bickering and smiled for a while. Lance and Keith got all the snowflakes ribboned up and hung on the ceiling. Lance was hanging tinsel around the windows while Keith dug through the tubs of decorations, placing the knickknacks around their shelves and tables.

Both jumped when Keith’s phone went off. He checked it fast, seeing his food order has arrived. He quickly shoved his phone in his pocket as he ran into the other room, putting us shoes and coat on. Lance laughed as Keith ran out the door.

He dug through the boxes some more, looking for his favorite Christmas decoration. Lance gleamed as he found it, quickly getting up and grabbing some tabs and pulling a chair with him. Lance smiled when done, crossing the apartment to see if Keith was still outside and if he got away with it.

He snooped, looking out the window down to the street. He chuckled seeing Keith run out side and get the food and pay the guy. Lance smiled to himself when he saw the business name.

He rushed into the kitchen and pulled out the newly placed Christmas dishes and set their small table. He smiled wide as Keith came into the apartment, closing the door and taking his shoes off.

“Wait!” Lance almost shouted. Keith froze, one shoe off and the other leg in the air about to take the other. A very unsexy sight but it made Lance smile. “What is that?”

Keith smiled now. “Well, like you said earlier, it’s the first day of December and we need to celebrate Christmas. So I thought, why not get a nice meal from your favorite restaurant that delivers.”

Lance gleamed, grabbing the bags from Keith while he took his coat off. “God this smells so good.” Lance said, placing the bags down and opening them up to see what they got.

“Only the best for my best.” Keith said, coming up behind Lance and hugging him, kissing his neck.

“Well this is good timing then.” Lance chuckled, turning so he was facing Keith.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, suddenly confused.

It didn’t help his confusion when Lance just smiled and pointed up. That was until he saw some mistletoe taped to the ceiling. God Lance was so cheesy. And he loved it.

“Merry Christmas Keith.” Lance smiled.

“Merry Christmas Lance.” Keith smiled, leaning in and locking their lips.


	2. Student Struggles

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 2: Student Struggles

Keith groaned as his and Lance’s alarm clock buzzed to life. Lance wasn’t much more awake, but Keith did sit up and turn the damn thing off. He plopped back down into bed and sighed, closing his eyes momentarily.

Lance crawled out of the warmth of their bed and into the bathroom. He opened his eyes for the first time and the light almost made him fall. He did regain his vision, yawning several times then decided to start the day.

When Keith opened his eyes again it was too Lance being so damn loud. He saw that their bedroom door was left open, and he could hear the TV was on. The News? No that was Teen Titans on. Keith groggily got up finally, walking into Lance making eggs for the two of them.

Lance was already dressed and his hair was combed and teeth brush. Keith was... a mess to say nicely. Lance did chuckle though, especially when Keith fell into the kitchen chair and dozed off, staring at nothing.

They are their eggs in silence until Lance had to leave for class. They exchanged a quick kiss and “I love you” before leaving.

“Oh wait!” Lance said as he was leaving, stopping right in the doorway. “Don’t forget that we have that history packet due today in Professor Iversons class.”

“Yeah yeah I won’t. Have fun at whatever your schedule is today.” Keith said, his voice very monotone and clear he was still tired.

Lance smiled as he left, softly closing the door behind him. Keith ate the rest of his eggs in silence, only the TV as background noise keeping him awake. He checked the clock before saying “I could squeeze a nap in.”

He shouldn’t have taken the nap. Because now, when he woke as checked the time, he had twenty minutes to class. He bolted up and got ready as fast as he could before grabbing his bag and running out the door. He’s not even sure if he locked it but he doesn’t have time to check.

He raced to school, driving and very unsafe speeds and almost running a red light, before finally parking and running into the building. He checked his phone. 7 minutes to spare.

He sighed of relief when he walked into the classroom and dropped his stuff next to Lance. Lance smirked at him.

“Rushed are you?” Lance teased.

“I took a nap and underestimated my time.” Keith sighed, pulling out what he needed for class.

“Well I hope you at least got that packet done like I said this morning.”

Keith physically froze. His hand mid air placing his textbook while Lance stared at his face go from relaxed to terror.

“You did not.” Lance sputtered out. “Keith! That’s like 30% of our grade! And you forgot it?!” He quietly yelled.

“Hold on no.” Keith said, scrambling for his packet and quickly writing answers. “I can do this.”

“Keith, we’ve had that for a month and you have only five questions done?! You can’t fake it the day of!”

“Yes I can now stall for me if Iverson comes in and asks for it.”

Lance huffed a sigh, watching both the clock and his procrastinating boyfriend work. It didn’t tick slow enough for Keith, as the second Iverson walked in he yelled “Please pass your packets up to the front.”

Oh no. Keith was only on the third page of seven. Even if he did bullshit his questions right he still won’t have enough to pass this. Lance raised his hand, not knowing what to ask but knowing he had to stall.

“Mr. McClain?” Iverson groaned from the front.

“I have a question actually. It’s about, um, about a question in the packet and how it doesn’t make sense.”

“Then what is it?”

Lance flipped through his own packet, trying to find one question that made little sense. “On page 5, question 73, you have us put the exact date of when and where the Palace of Minos was made, but we can’t put an exact date because we don’t know it. So do I have when we think it was, like from Circa A to B, or just Circa A, or just Circa B?”

Lance talked so slow asking. And at the end, Iverson was so done he just said “Both.”

Shit now what? Lance glances over and Keith was on page 5. Lance raised his hand again. Iverson sighed. “Yes. Mr. McClain? Another question?”

“Yeah uh, on page 6, question 78, you have us write an entry on comparing and contrasting two large architectural sights, and why they are important to history, but I feel that’s an opinion based question.”

Iverson did raise an eyebrow at this. “Why?”

“Well, some of us have different things that are important in our history. I’m from Cuba, so none of the American buildings are important to my history as none of mine are to you. So I find it very opinionated over what is important and how I’m supposed to be graded fairly if what you feel is insignificant if very significant to me.”

Iverson thought for a second to answer. A few students mumbled to each other. “I will take that into consideration when grading, and if you put a quick note on it saying we discussed this in class then I will remember.”

Lance did note it down, even though he knew that already. He glanced at Keith. He was in page seven and had two questions left. When the two handed their papers forwarded, Keith just finished.

The rest of class was quiet, Iverson put on a film for them to take notes on while he graded at the front. At the end of class they were all dismissed, knowing that later today they would know how well they did.

“How the hell did you do that so quick?” Lance asked as they walked out.

“I guessed on a lot and didn’t write as much as I should have, but I got it done so he can’t be too mad.” Keith stated.

“K well my next class is downstairs.” Lance said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Keith smiled doing so. Saying “have fun.” before walking his own way.

The rest of the school day was slow. Lance rocked with anticipation and anxiety over his grade. He checked online every ten minutes, or until his professors got mad and told him they’d take his phone if he keeps checking.

Nothing all day, through all of Lance’s classes he had no updates on it. He checked again in his walk up the stairs to the apartment. It was updated.

Lance froze as he read his grade. 92%. He jumped and ran up the stairs, smiling wide as he dug his shoes off and plopped down on the couch onto Keith.

“Wha-Lance?! What the hell?” Keith asked, crushed by the weight of his boyfriend.

“I got a 92%!” Lance cheered, sitting up and showing Keith.

“Oh it’s up?” Keith asked, taking his own phone out and checking. “I doubt I did ok.”

“I doubt that too.” Lance chuckled.

Keith was very surprised at this results. Lance put on a questioning face. “So, how well did you do?”

“I got a 96%.”

“YOU GOT A 96 AND DID IT THE DAY OF AND I GOT A 92 AND I DID IT EVERYDAY FOR THREE WEEKS?!” Lance bursted out.

He looked so annoyed, it was cute to Keith. “It’s fine. Hey babe, look, it’s fine.”

Lance was looking everywhere but at Keith. Keith lightly pulling Lance’s face towards him. Lance pouted.

“I would have failed if you didn’t stall for me. So thanks. Your the reason I did get this god of a grade.” Keith smiled softly.

Lance still pouted but he mumbled a “Yeah your welcome” before curling up into Keith for some cuddles.


	3. Study Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more tags. (Just added what their majors are) I also added where it takes place in the fic (Stanford University in California)

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 3: Study words

Lance sighed for the hundredth time. He dropped his head down on the pile of books in front of him, closing his eyes briefly. Why did he wait so long to write this paper?

He opened his eyes and looked around the library. At least it’s nice that the school decorated for Christmas. A small tree was set up by the reading chairs and garland wrapped around the bookshelves. Lance sighed, grabbing his pencil and finding where he left off in his book.

His phone buzzed, averting his attention from his god awful paper to the glowing screen. Lance always smiles when he sees Keith’s name and goofy contact photo light up the screen. A simple message read across the screen. “Where are you?”

Lance checked the time then. Damn it’s 7pm! He’s been here for so long, but if he left he’d have to do this at home and lug all these books with him. And even then, he might do it at home since he would he comfy and want to do other things. Lance knew he had to do it in the library so it would actually get done.

“Library. Don’t know when I’ll be leaving.” Lance sent back.

He dropped his phone onto the table and went back to studying. He can do this. He can do this.

Lance can’t do this. It’s been a half hour and he only got three sentences written since then. He groaned and slouched back into the chair, closing his eyes again.

When he heard the sound of someone near him he opened his eyes. He smiled when it was Keith, sitting down and going through his own backpack.

“Thought is help you so you weren’t here all night.” Keith smiled.

Lance smiled as well, moving all his notes and papers over so Keith could help.

“So where are you at?” Keith asked, grabbing the first paper he was handed.

“Well I need to have 10 pages and I’m at 6. Soooooo I’m over half at least.” Lance sighed.

Keith read a few pages, along with what Lance had done. “I’m gonna be honest. I have no idea anything I’m reading right now.”

Lance chuckled at that. “I had a feeling.”

“But like. I don’t know how but I want to help. Like you need me to look up anything then I’ll gladly do it.” Keith tried.

“Yeah actually that might help. See what you can find on vasodilators.” Lance said, hand Keith one of his textbooks and the stack flash cards.

“The vaso-What?” Keith asked, flipping through the pages.

They worked in silence for a long time. Keith would tap Lance when he found anything about or with the word Vasodilators and Lance would write it done in his paper or make a note to add it.

They did this for a while until Keith started giggling. Lance turned and stopped his writing, glancing at Keith who was quietly stifling a laugh.

“What?” Lance asked.

“Nothing.” Keith chuckled, laughing more.

“What?” Lance asked, smiling and leaning over to see what he was reading.

“It’s just this abbreviation. It’s PITA.” Keith chuckled. “And, hehe, it stands for Pain In The Ass.” Keith chuckled more.

Lance chuckled now too. “Wait let me find my fav one.” Lance said, taking the textbook and flipping the pages. “Here it is. BONITA.”

He handed the book back, letting Keith read what it means.

Keith started laughing again. “Big Old Needle In The Ass? Why is this a medical term?”

“I don’t know but it’s great.” Lance chuckled.

They ignored Lance’s paper now, looking up funny medical terms Lance’s textbook and in the mess of papers. They kept trying to quiet their laughs, but they did progressively get louder.

They don’t know why they found some of them funny. Maybe because of how sleep deprived they were. Or by the others laughs made them laugh. Either way, it was no surprise the librarian had to come over and ask them to quiet down or leave.

Lance checked his phone for the time. 8:52pm. His paper only had two more pages to go. So, he and Keith packed it up and went back to the apartment, where they could laugh at his textbook as loud as they wanted.


	4. Shopping for Goodies

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 4: Shopping for goodies

“What’s the point of me moving up here in the states if it’s not even going to snow?!” Lance exclaimed.

Allura laughed next to him. “You moved to California, it depends on where, and down here it doesn’t snow that much.”

“Still. I read the weather report before coming today and it said we’d get snow today. And look!” Lance waved to the window outside. “Nothing!”

“Calm down. You will see snow. If your that impatient just go for a drive up north. You’ll really see snow up there.” Allura smiled.

Just then, Keith and Shiro walked over, taking a seat next to the two.

“Cafeteria’s full today, huh.” Shiro commented, pulling out his packed lunch.

“Hey Keith, I got a wonderful idea.” Lance said, turning his attention to the other.

“Yeah?” Keith asked, mouth full of a sandwich he brought from home.

“No. He doesn’t. Lance I was joking.” Allura stopped the other boy.

“But I want to see snow!” Lance whined.

“What’s this about?” Shiro chuckled.

Allura sighed before explaining “Lance wanted to see snow for the first time and is complaining about not seeing any yet. I told him, as a joke,” she glared at him, “to go drive up north and he’ll see some.”

“It’s not that exciting.” Keith deadpanned next to them.

Lance let out a loud audible gasp. “I can’t believe my own boyfriend would say such a thing.”

“What did Keith say?” Hunk asked.

He and Pidge both just got out of their communications class and typically met up with the group now. Hunk sat down next to a sad faced Lance while Pidge grabbed the nearest chair and dragged it over, the others making room at the small table.

“Keith said snows not that exciting.” Lance barked.

“I mean, it is when your a kid. But it’s annoying as an adult.” Hunk answered.

“Yeah when I was growing up, snow days were the Best! Now, I have to shovel the driveway and stand in the cold waiting for the bus.” Pidge added.

“I can give you a ride home. Offer still stands.” Shiro said to Pidge.

“Yeah but then I’d have to pay for gas and that’s more than the bus.” She said, slouching back into her chair.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. I’ve always heard it’s fun and you can make snowmen and snow angels and you can go sledding.” Lance fantasied.

“Lance, really? That’s like kids stuff.” Pidge chuckled.

“Hey, Pidge.” Allura said, she sounded a little hurt.

“What?! I’m not wrong.”

“Yeah, but still.” Lance sighed. “I grew up where 70° is considered cold. The fact that it can get so cold that frozen water comes down and you can lay in it is amazing to me.”

Keith sighed, finishing his sandwich and whipping off his hands. “Fine. I don’t work this weekend so if it hasn’t snowed since then, we can go for a drive up state for you to ‘experience’ snow.”

“Yay Keith!” Lance said, jumping over and hugging him. “Thank you so much!”

“Yeah yeah.” Keith chuckled. He tried sounding annoyed, but they all saw the small smile of his face.

Lance smiled at him in a certain way they Keith knew meant trouble. A smile that Lance used when he wanted something.

“Can we go... tonight?”

“No.” Keith said immediately.

Lance let go and frowned. “Why not? Neither of us have class and all we do is talk about doing something for the night for hours until we end up just sitting on our asses watching TV or Netflix.”

Keith chuckled at how accurate that was while now pulling out some chips. “We have like, no food in the apartment. And even you said this morning how we have to go grocery shopping.”

Lance pouted. “I did say that. Damn.”

“You two are so domestic. It’s gross.” Pidge fake gagged.

“I think it’s cute.” Hunk smiled.

“And on that note.” Pidge said, standing up. “I have to get to class.”

“Yeah I should get going as well. I have a few questions to ask the professor before class.” Allura smiled, grabbing her stuff and leaving with Pidge before going their separate ways.

“Do we have a list of what we need?” Lance asked.

“Ok. Now I agree that that’s domestic. Are you two going to watch a Christmas movie cuddled up together afterwards too?” Hunk chuckled.

“Remember when you made fun of Adam and I for this stuff Keith?” Shiro smirked

“No we don’t have one but you can make one after class. That way when I get there we can go so we’re not out all night.” Keith said, ignoring Shiro and Hunks comments.

“Yeah I guess.” Lance said, picking and taking Keith’s chips.

“Lance, we have like ten minutes till class.” Hunk said.

“Oh right. We’ll see you later Shiro.” Lance said as he stood up and put his backpack on. “Bye sweetheart.” Lance said, kissing the top of Keith’s head before walking off with Hunk.

“You two are cute.” Hunk smiles to Lance as they walked to one of their few shared classes.

“I know.” Lance agreed.

“Can I be the best man at your guys’s wedding?” Hunk asked.

“Hells Yeah your my best man!” Lance beamed.

The two joked until class started (and even during under their breaths) until class let out. Lance waved Hunk goodbye before heading to the school parking lot to go home.

The drive was boring, and Lance knew he should plan what the two needed from the store so he wasn’t rushed with it before Keith got home, but he is a procrastinator. And he did what procrastinators do best.

Lance literally started and rushed the list when he noticed the time was 5:14 pm. Meaning Keith’s class got out 14 minutes ago and was most likely 8 minutes from home.

He ran through the cupboards and fridge and wrote done the essentials for meals and a few snacks here and there.

Lance sighed, thinking ‘good enough’ and flopped down on the couch right when the apartment door opened.

“Ready?” Keith asked, dropping his bag.

“Yeah.” Lance said, getting up and leaving with him.

The ride to the store was basic, both talking about their day and what they did in class and what classmates said. They continued this when they got to the store and walked down aisles. At first things were going ok. Lance made an ok list and they would grab, check the price, and put it in the cart or get a close alternative. And then they started adding stuff not on the list.

Lance was checking which pasta sauce to get for a minute, debating on price or better taste, before turning around and seeing Keith had put two packs of Oreos in the cart.

“What’s this?” Lance chuckled, pointing to the Oreos.

“I have no idea what your talking about.” Keith said, pushing the cart away before Lance could say anything.

Then it was Lance’s turn. Keith was picking out a soup for dinner that night when Lance quickly grabbed a tub of ice cream and hid it under the bread.

He didn’t think Keith saw it, that was until Keith said while putting the soup in “more of a chocolate rather than vanilla guy but I guess French vanillas ok.”

They continued to do this until they reached the checkout. They payed a little more than planned (and by a little I mean $60 more) but it was worth it. They ended up having a fun night and got what they needed for the next two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set up for a chapter a few down the line.


	5. Phone call kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is being a cute shit

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 5: phone call kisses.

“Yeah I’m eating fine mom.” Keith said.

He paced around the kitchen and living room. His mom called for a “quick chat” but it’s been twenty minutes and she hasn’t stopped talking. Lance sat on the couch, going between his phone, the TV, and watching Keith pace. He finally found a movie for the two to watch and paused it.

“Yeah Lance and I got groceries yesterday so we’re set on food.” He said, waiting another minute to talk again.

“Yeah yeah school fine. I got a final in two weeks so I’ve been studying for that.” He sighed, giving Lance an annoyed look.

“Yeah I like my photography class. I got a few prints I need to make but that won’t take long. Maybe an hour at most.” He gave Lance a confused/frustrated look, making the other giggle.

“Mom, I do need to study. Sooo.” He tried to say to hang up, but she then went on the talk about Christmas.

“I don’t know if I’ll come home. It’s a long drive and I don’t have enough money for a flight.” Keith said, walking into the kitchen and rummaging for a snack.

“Yeah but I don’t even got a gift for any of you. And especially none for the extended fam. I don’t want to stick out and look dumb and I can’t really spare cash right now.” Keith sighed, this time in actual sadness.

He didn’t have the money. Him and Lance were fine on rent and utilities, but spare cash for gifts and fun stuff was tight. He hadn’t even thought of going home for the holiday and he really didn’t think of getting them a gift. What would he even get them? He hasn’t seen any of his family in about two years.

“Mom. I’m ok. Lance and I will probs just invite our friends over and have a small get together. I’m fine.” Keith said.

Lance now got impatient. The movies been on pause for ten minutes and his phone no longer was of any interest. But Keith was. He got up and walked over to where Keith was pacing, hugging him from behind and resting his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Keith groaned.

Lance kisses Keith’s neck, making him jump a little. He then started to kiss his cheek and grab his butt, squeezing a little bit.

“Yeah I-“ Keith jumped at the squeeze, trying to steady his voice, “I’m ok. And I’m sorry but don’t want to drive that long. And gas is gonna be-“ another squeeze from Lance, “it’s gonna be so expensive.”

Keith shot Lance a quick glare, the other kissing his face quick and going back to kissing down his neck.

“Yeah I’m fine mom.” Keith said. “I’m good. I’ll let you know if I come but at the moment it’s a no.”

Lance smiled and moved his hands up Keith’s back and under his shirt, hugging his skin tight.

“Love you too mom. K, k, yeah, k bye.” Keith said, finally hanging up.

He quickly turned around and glared at Lance. “You little shit.” He smiled.

“You liked it.” Lance smirked.

Keith waisted no time locking his lips onto Lance’s. He grabbed the other and lifted him up, carrying Lance over to the couch and falling down on it. They stayed kissing for a long time, both forgetting about their paused movie.


	6. Change of plans

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 6: Change of plans

Lance yawned while sitting up in bed, throwing his arms in the air and stretching them. He slowly opened his eyes and got up, going to the bathroom.

He passed Keith in the bathroom, the other smirking at the couch. He was still smirking when Lance came out.

“Why are you smiling?” Lance asked.

“No reason.” Keith smirked.

“Ooookkkkkkaaaayyyyyy.” Lance said, walking into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He shivered when he opened the fridge, feels colder today. Lance grabbed a spoon and made his way into the living room, plopping down next to Keith.

Keith was watching Spirited Away this morning, a classic at their house. Lance ate and watched in silence, until he was done eating, then he played on his phone.

Keith sighed, fake yawning and stretching his arm behind Lance. Lance chuckled at the cliche move, but he still leaned into it, snuggling close to his boyfriend.

“Yesterday, you were on the phone with your mom about what?” Lance asked.

“She wants me to go home for Christmas, but it’s a long drive and we don’t really have enough money to spare for gifts and it would look bad if I showed up with nothing for no one.” Keith stated.

“I get that. But.... you never said that you didn’t want to go.” Lance said, putting his phone down and looking over at Keith. “Do you want to?”

Keith just stared at him, a thin lined smile on his face. “I don’t know.” He blurted out, shaking his head and looking back at the TV. “It’s just that...... it’s just that I love them, and yeah I don’t mine the holidays. And I haven’t seen any of my family in two years so I should go, well except for Shiro I see him like once a week, but you get the idea.

“But we never got along. My parents argue and can’t stand to be in the same room as each other, and the rest of the family took sides with the divorce. It’s always.... awkward. And I never know what to say or what to do so I just stay in the corner and eat some cheese and crackers.”

“Awe babe.” Lance said, sitting up and cupping Keith’s face. “Im so sorry. I didn’t know you were shut out from the whole thing. Like, I knew you had a hard time with your parents and all, but I didn’t know it affected Christmas and other holidays. We don’t have to go if that’s what you want.” He kissed his cheek.

“Thanks.” Keith smiled.

“And Keith?” Lance asked.

“Yeah?”

“Why were you smiling this morning when I go up?”

Keith chuckled. “Just that I’m the luckiest guy in the world to wake up next to you.”

Lance blushes profusely. He couldn’t hold back a smile and pushed his head into Keith’s chest. Keith chuckled and held him close.

“And because my classes were optional today so I don’t have to go in and we can do nothing all day.” Keith added.

“So what’s on the agenda for today then?” Lance sat up.

“Hmmm. Well I was thinking watching this,” he motioned to the TV, “then, depending on time, getting lunch or put in another movie. Then probably some video games. Then dinner. Then another movie until bed.”

“So a lazy day basically.” Lance smiled.

“Yeah basically.” Keith smiled back, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

“Well then, in that case, guess I should get comfortable.” Lance said, leaning back into Keith and turning his head to the TV.

They watched in silence for a while. Lance kept thinking of what to get Keith and his friends for Christmas. Hunk’s been binge watching Doctor Who lately, he could get him something from that. And Allura will be easy to shop for, just go to the beauty section of any store and get some face mask and lotion and she’s done. And while Lance is there he could get himself some masks, as a self gift.

“Maybe.” Keith said suddenly. “Maybe I should go.”

“What? But you just said how awkward it would be and how your family fights and how you sit in a corner eating cheese” Lance said, looking up.

“Yeah but, she sounded upset that I wasn’t going. And I could see if you could come so it won’t be as bad, if you want too.” Keith said.

“If you want me to go with you so it’s not that miserable for you and your mind is distracted from your family,” Lance chuckled, ”then yeah I’d be glad to go.”

“Really?” Keith’s face lit up.

“Yes, Yeah I want to go. And I’m not going home for Christmas so I would’ve just stayed here and watched movies and fatten myself up. I got to meet your family at some point.” Lance smiled.

Keith quickly planted his lips onto Lance’s. “You don’t know how much this means to me.” He kissed Lance again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Lance smiled.


	7. Shower Kisses

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 7: Shower Kisses

God Keith hated his job. Why he works in retail is a wonder even to him. But it’s money, and at the end of the day he doesn’t give a shit about any of the annoying customers and only his paycheck.

And because of the holiday season, he’s working more hours. Before, him and Lance got by ok with rent and utilities and still had some extra cash for fun stuff. But now, since he has to get gifts and with finals coming up, he’s been working every weekend and days off of class for three weeks now.

And Lance has been a help, he too has a sucky job that he works at a lot. But his hours aren’t as bad. Lance works at a Starbucks on campus, and while a lot of people get coffee (a lot of college kids get coffee. Especially with finals) but theirs so many employees that need hours, so Lance can only work 6 hour shifts and no more than 25 hours a week to make sure all the employees get equal pay. So that sucks.

But, Keith was happy to be home. He let out a loud sigh as he opened and closed the door. He dug his shoes and coat off, walking into the bedroom to change out of his uniform and into some comfy clothes.

Keith then wondered where Lance was. He checked his phone for Lance’s schedule. Says he got out of work an hour ago. Huh?

Keith left the bedroom and heard a faint noise. Is that.... Ariana Grande? Yes it is. And it’s coming from the bathroom.

Keith chuckled when he peaked into the bathroom, hearing Lance’s music blaring into the room as steam filled the rest. How Lance took showers so hot is a mystery.

He let Lance be, not bothering him this time. Instead Keith plopped down on the couch and turned on his X-box. He was loading up Halo when he heard Lance’s music stop and the door open.

Now. Lance and Keith have been dating for a while now, but still, Keith gets flustered seeing Lance. The fact that Lance McClain, one of the most popular kids on campus, the god of looks, and the most adorable smile actually likes him back is amazing. And the fact that he gets to wake up everyday next to him and kiss his face and be his support is amazing and the best feeling in the world.

And, Keith gets to see Lance the way others can’t. And this was one of those times. Lance came out of the bathroom and jumped a little when he saw Keith. All he had on was a towel around his waist and one of Keith’s old concert t-shirts. His hair was wrapped in a towel and he had a face mask on.

“I didn’t know you were home.” Lance said.

Keith chuckled. “Yeah I got home like 10 minutes ago.”

“Oh.... ok” Lance said, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. He came out a second later, the towels were replaced by some star wars lounge pants and his hair was ruffled and damp. He was whipping off his face mask as he left two, sitting down next to Keith has he whipped it off.

His skin was so soft, like, all the time. And right when he did his skin routine was the softest and smoothest. Keith couldn’t help himself, cupping Lance’s face and kissing every bit of it.

“What are you doing?” Lance laughed.

“Your so soft.” Keith mumbled against kisses.

“Yeah?” Lance giggled. “Is that why your kissing my eyebrow?”

“Mmhmm.”

Keith kisses every spot of Lance’s face twice before leaning back and smiling at him. Some spots of his face was now damp as well from rubbing against Lance’s damp hair.

Lance smirked at him. “Y’know, other spots of my body are soft.”

“Yeah?” Keith raises an eyebrow, moving a tiny bit and sliding his hand under Lance’s leg.

“Yeah.” Lance smirked, moving and sitting on Keith’s lap.

“Well I guess I’ll have to find out myself.” Keith smiled, leaning in and kissing Lance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so smart of me to write this 2 hours before midnight and post an hour before midnight. To my defense, I worked all day. 
> 
> Not my best writing and it’s quick but yeah. (They do the do at the end) 
> 
> Might write a side chapter of the NSFW if you guys want that. No NFSW in the main fic though, gotta keep it PG for this kids.


	8. SNOW

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 8: SNOW

“I swear that class is going to be the bane of my existence.” Lance mumbled.

Allura laughed next to him. The two were leaving their shared class, walking to the cafeteria to meet the others. Well, they were, except until Lance passed his first window and froze on the spot.

“What?” Allura asked, seeing him stop and looking out of the window, knowing immediately why he stopped.

“Snow. ITS SNOWING!!!!!” Lance cheered.

Other classmates stared at him odd but he didn’t care. Lance ran to the nearest door and ran outside into the court yard. He ran around in a circle with his head back and threw his hands in the air.

“This is amazing!” Lance cheered, a wide smile on his face.

Allura followed him outside and laughed, taking her phone out and recording him. Lance smiled at her and grabbed the nearest thing of snow.

“Oh god it’s so cold.” Lance shivered.

“Well yeah it’s freezing out. You thought it was warm?” Allura joked, taking off her pink fuzzy ear muffs and handing them to him.

“No, I just didn’t expect to loose any feeling in my fingers is all.” Lance continued to grab as much and try to ball it up. “How do people do this?”

“It has to be wet.” Hunk yelled.

He was walking over to the two with Pidge, who was bundled in a million layers with only her glasses showing her face.

“Hunk! Pigeon!” Lance yelled, dropping his attempt at a snowball and running over and jumping onto Hunk, making both of them fall to he ground.

“Jesus Lance.” Pidge mumbled from her scarf fortress.

Lance and Hunk laughed so hard. Hunk sat up while Lance laid, making a very sad snow angel.

“Happy?” He asked.

“Very.” Lance smiled, sitting up and admiring his work.

“Oooh, look who’s here.” Pidge mumbled.

Keith and Shiro came outside now. Bother were also in a lot of layers, but not as extreme as Pidge. Keith came over and ran right at Lance, tackling him to the ground. The two rolled around, fake fighting and laughing.

“Does this mean I don’t have to drive up north?” Keith asked.

Lance smiled. “Yeah.”

“How are you not cold?” Shiro asked from the sideline.

“I’m freezing.” Lance laughed, pushing Keith off of him and sitting up.

“Well god Lance your in a jacket and that’s it.” Keith said, taking off his coat and giving it to Lance.

“I’m not from this country. Cold for me at home is 60°. I don’t own a winter coat like you guys do.” Lance defended while putting on Keith’s coat.

It was warm and smelled like Keith. Both to Lance’s liking.

“Now show me how to make a snowball and snowman.” Lance grabbed more snow.

“I told you you need water. It has to be wet and heavy.” Allura said again, still recording the whole thing.

Hunk, Keith, and Lance all watered snow and tried to make a snowball for Lance’s liking. Pidge and Shiro laughed and made some on the side, throwing them at anyone who was in their line of sight. All while Allura filmed it for future blackmail or for fun later. Either way, they all were frozen and late for their class all because Lance wanted to play in the snow.


	9. Sick day

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 9: Sick day

Lance sighed as dropped he laundry basket on the ground. Yesterday, after playing in the snow and the cold for the first time, he was told that he would get a cold. And he didn’t believe Shiro. But now, damn did he wish he listened.

He sniffled as he grabbed the warm laundry and started to fold it. Oh it felt nice. He grabbed the blanket out of the hamper and wrapped it around himself. It was so warm and soft.

Lance folded the rest of the laundry under the blanket, and when done he cuddled up into it closer into the couch, letting the warmth engulf him.

Lance didn’t meant I drift off, but he woke up by a soft shaking of his shoulder. He squinted his eyes open and saw a smiling Keith and Shiro.

“Cold?” Keith chuckled.

“I feel like shit.” Lance mumbled.

Shiro laughed. “Told you you would get a cold.”

“Want me to get you something?” Keith asked, face more serious now.

Lance just shook his head no.

“You sure? Any soup? Water? Any medicine I can get you?” Keith asked again.

Lance thought for a second. “Maybe some soup.”

“Ok. I’ll get that going.” Keith said, standing up and wrapping Lance more into the blanket until he was in a cocoon. “You need some rest though, so I’ll wake you when it’s done.” Keith lifted Lance up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom, gently laying him down and under the covers.

Lance smiled up at Keith. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“No problem babe. It’s my pleasure.” Keith said, kissing Lance’s forehead. “See you with soup soon. But you do need to sleep. If you need anything, just call for Shiro or I.”

“Will do.” Lance replied, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one but got it up.


	10. Rest

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 10: Rest

Lance hated being sick. He had a small cold from the other day that, while he does feel better, is keeping a foggy cloud over his head. He just felt tired and his nose was constantly running. This is not how he wanted to spend the holidays.

But it beats class. He would much rather stay at home and study for finals than go to school and sit in a classroom trying to stay awake. No, here he can do his work without much interruptions. Well, until he becomes an interruption.

Keith has simple days. Get up, go to school, then either come home or go to work for a few hours then come home. And he has been caring for Lance during his cold, making him soup and cuddling him close at night. But during the day when they should both be at school, Lance gets lonely. He never realized how much he relied on Keith or how much he loved his presence until it was gone.

Lance couldn’t take sitting in bed anymore. He knew if Keith were home he’d nag him for not resting. Well he can rest in the living room and no ones gonna stop him. He threw the covers over the bed, making it now so he wouldn’t have to later. He grabbed his backpack and plopped onto the couch, loading Netflix as he dug out his textbooks.

It took a while for him to find a good background show, and it took even longer for him to get his notes done for class. He only stopped when he heard his stomach grumble.

“I guess a break won’t hurt.” Lance muttered to himself.

He set down of his notes and what not on the coffee table and detangled himself from a blanket before getting up to go searching through the cupboards and fridge for lunch. He looked through them all twice before settling on left overs from the other night.

While it was in the microwave, Lance sat on the counter and looked around the kitchen and dinning room. He decorated it all the other day with Christmas decorations, but now he feels it needs more.

Before Lance knew it, he was in the storage boxes looking for more Christmas decorations. He dragged them all into the living room and search for a minute before taking a bite of his food then going back to the search.

He found some ribbon and tied nice bows around the front of the cupboards and garland on top. He searched some more in the boxes, finding some stockings. How are these not up yet? He took down the painting behind the couch and replaced it with their stockings.

Lance smiled when he remembered getting them. They of course do have the classic red ones, but those weren’t as fun. Instead, he hung up Keith’s Deadpool stocking and his Totoro stocking.

He found an small nativity set and put it up on top of the selves of the desk. He knew Keith wasn’t religious and didn’t really care for this stuff, but Lance still had some religion he believed in. And it reminded him of home, so he put it so he could think of his family during the holidays.

Lance continued to decorate until he got tired, and until he couldn’t find any more spots to put decorations. So he took care of the boxes and resumed homework. An odd break, but productive no the less.

He studied all until Keith got home. And Keith must’ve noticed the new additions, because as soon as he walked in and stomped the snow off his boots, he looked up and laughed.

“So you didn’t rest like I said, huh?” Keith joked.

“I did. And I did some other things too.” Lance smirked, closing his textbooks and notes.

“Yeah I see that.” Keith added.

“Hey, I’m not gonna sit on my ass and lay in bed all day doing nothing when theirs good decorations that needed to be put up. And don’t worry, I did rest and do homework do I did so boring stuff too.” Lance said.

“Well good.” Keith said, kissing Lance’s head before walking away. “And I do like it. It’s nice.” He said, motioning to the room, making Lance smile.


	11. Flat Painting

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 11: Flat Painting.

“God damn it!” Lance exclaimed.

This is not happening. Not now. Please not now. But nope, he had a flat tire. And of course it had to be the day he had a dictions appointment. He kicked his tire out of frustration, which wasn’t a good idea because now his foot hurt like hell. Lance sighed, pulling his phone out to call them.

It rang for a second before a lady picked up. “Hello?” She said.

“Hi this is Lance McClain. I have a doctors appointment for 1:20 today and I need to reschedule it.” He said calmly.

“Oh no problem sweetie, I’ll see when we have another opening. Hold on.” She said. “What’s your reason for rescheduling, if I may ask?” She asked.

“I have a flat tire and I’m stuck at school, which is fourth minutes away from you guys.” Lance sighed.

“Oh dear. I’m sorry sweetie.” She said, her voice annoyed him. “It looks like we have an opening for tomorrow morning at 8 am. Is that ok to book?”

“Yeah that should be ok. Book it please.”

“Alright. All set. You have a good day sweetie.” She said.

“Thanks you too.” Lance said, hanging up. “Well now what?” He mumbled to himself.

He thought for a second before going through his contacts. His phone rang much shorter this time.

“Yeah?”

“SHIRO! Thank god. You know how to change a tire?” Lance asked.

“Uh, Yeah. I take it you have a flat.” He chuckled.

“Yeah. If you could, can you help me change it?”

“Yeah. Message me your location and I’ll get to it after class.”

“Oh your in class? I’m sorry. Don’t rush it.” Lance said.

“Thanks, I guess. I’ll let you know when I’m out. Bye.”

“Bye Shiro. And thank you.” Lance said, hanging up.

Well now what. Shiro has class for a while and Lance has nothing to do until then. He could sit in the cafeteria and watch videos on his phone, but that’d eat up his battery fast. He could get food, but then he’d most likely get on his phone. He could study, but his books for the class he really needs to study for are at home.

Lance started walking back to the school, pulling his phone out again. He could message Hunk or Pidge and see what they’re doing. No, They’re probably in class. Keith? No, Keith said he’d be staying late working in his painting class. But that doesn’t mean he can’t talk while painting.

Lance made his way over to the art department of the school. He rarely came down this way, most of his classes in the math and science wings. He liked it. Teachers had student works hung on the walls, making it more vibrant and colorful than the rest of the school.

Lance took a moment wandering, forgetting what room was Keith’s class. He peaked his head in some rooms as he walked, getting some glares at the ones in section. Most were empty though. Then, he found Keith.

He looked so focused. Keith’s hair was pulled up in a ponytail and his sleeves rolled up past his elbow. He looks so hot like this. He bit and chewed on his lip when he worked, something Lance noticed but Keith never does until Lance points it out.

He wasn’t alone, there was two girls in the room too. All were focused on their work and didn’t look up when Lance walked in. They only did when Lance dropped his bag next to Keith and pulled out the neighboring chair.

“What are you doing? I thought you had an appointment?” Keith asked, looking up briefly at him before going back to his painting.

“I did. But I rescheduled it so I could watch you.” Lance smiled. “Aaannnnnddddd I got a flat tire so Shiro’s gonna help change it when he’s out of class.”

“So your here because you have nothing else to do.” Keith chuckled.

“Don’t act like I don’t like being with you.”

“Umm, sorry excuse me, but uh, Keith?” One of the girls said, getting both Keith and Lance’s attention. “Who’s this?” She asked.

“This is Lance. An annoying, loud, obnoxious human being.” Keith grinned, getting a punch in the arm from Lance.

“Does Lance have a girlfriend?” She asked, a small blush creeping on her face.

Lance and Keith both chuckled. “No, I don’t Lance.” Lance smiled. “But I do have a boyfriend, and he’s sitting next to me.”

“Oh.” Her face got bright red. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know.”

“Calm down Florona.” Another girl said. “How did you not know that? Keith talks about him all the time, it’s just nice to finally see the face.”

“Oh, Keith talks about me?” Lance smiled, raising an eye at a red faced Keith. “What does he say?”

“Not much. Just how loud you are in bed or how loud you sing in the car. Boring couples stuff.” She said.

Lance now had a blush on his face too. He leaned in and mumbled to Keith “I’m not that loud in bed.

Keith burst out laughing, dropping his brush and putting his head down on the desk.

“Keith!” Lance shook Keith’s laughing body. “I’m being serious.”

Keith kept laughing, sitting up and whipping his eyes from small tears.

“I don’t think I’ve even seen Keith smile, let alone laugh.” Florona said, amazement on her face.

“What are you talking about? Keith smiles all the damn time.”

“No he doesn’t. He mostly just puts his ear buds in and has a stone expression.” The other girl added.

Lance leaned over and glared at Keith. “Keith Kogane are you not making friends and being your cold emo self to them?”

Keith chuckled. “Yes mom. Sorry mom.” Lance definitely shoved him again for that.

They bickered and teased with each other like that until Keith was done. They said goodbye to the girls and went on their way until Shiro called Lance, saying that he was done with his class and meeting Lance outside.

And Lance was very great fun for that, since Keith and Shiro helped get that tire changed like nothing. They said goodbye to Shiro and Lance drove off fine, meeting Keith at the apartment where they continued to tease and bicker each other until they got tired and went to bed. Maybe this wasn’t a bad day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a flat tire at school yesterday and it sucked. My dad and I did get it changed, but normally I’m leaving school at 7:20 at night, not 8:30. So yeah. But it’s all good now.


	12. Dress Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving for a small vacation tomorrow (the 13th-16th) so idk if I will be posting chapters when gone. If I do, Great! If not then I will be posting them all and get caught up when I get home. (So expect a lot of chapters the 16th and 17th.)

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 12: Dress Up

“Let’s do something fun for our date.” Lance said.

“Ok, like what?” Keith asked, dropping his phone on his lap.

Lance sat and thought for a second. “We could..... go mini golfing?”

Keith chuckled. “In 30°?”

“Ok I got nothing. I just, I want to do something different than a dinner and movie, y’know?” Lance sighed.

“Yeah I get it.” Keith agreed.

And he did, he wasn’t just saying that to agree with Lance. He too enjoyed a nice dinner or a movie with the other every so often, but he does get what Lance means. It’s all they do for dates now. And they can’t do much outside since it’s so cold and Lance is just getting over being sick.

Keith though about for a while. What could they do different. He got a funny idea, but decided why not.

“Get in the car.” Keith said, getting up and going to put his shoes and coat on.

“What’re we doing?” Lance asked, hesitantly doing the same.

“It’s a surprise.” Keith smirked.

Lance asked questions the entire drive. And no matter how much he pried, Keith didn’t budge and was expressionless. Keith also knew Lance hated his poker face, which made it all the more fun for him.

Finally, he pulled into the parking lot, stopped and got out of the car.

“Why are we at a thrift store?” Lance asked, following Keith inside.

“Because my good sir. We each only have ten minutes and twenty dollars to buy each other an outfit, excluding shoes. Then, we’re going to wear these outfits to dinner. So choose wisely.” Keith smirked, walking away from Lance.

He didn’t realize how difficult and stress induced this would be when he thought of it. Yes, Keith knew Lance’s sizes (he steals Keith’s clothes all the time) but still, finding something that 1) was the right size, and 2) actually looked like Lance’s style were become very difficult.

He kept finding the right shirt but in the wrong size and vice versus. Until, he found it. He checked he price, reasonable, and proceeded for the rest of the outfit.

Pants were easy, he found a nice jacket, and thus, Keith checked out. With three minutes to spare. Lance was waiting outside, his bag in hand.

“How long have you been waiting?” Keith asked.   
  
“I just got done.” Lance smirked.

“Oh I’m nervous for what you got.” Keith said, walking back to the car.

“Your nervous? You have no sense of fashion at all. I’m freaking out!” Lance exclaimed.

They ended up going home, since it was only 4 and neither were hungry yet. But, this means they got to have an outfit reveal and fashion show for what they got each other.

“Ok you go first.” Lance said, handing Keith his bag and getting comfy on the couch.

“Fine.” Keith sighed, going into the bedroom to change.

He was actually very surprised by the outfit he was given. Lance put him in some dark colored denim jeans, something he has doesn’t really wear but will add to his collection. He had a grey long sleeve shirt with the Twenty One Pilots Blurryface logo on it. Over that was a red bomber jacket and it was definitely the bomb.

He came out and showed Lance what he put together. Lance’s face lit up. He smiled so wide and it made Keith himself smile.

“Awe it looks so good!” Lance cheered. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah actually, it’s not bad. And thanks, for keeping it still me.” Keith smiled. “Now, it’s your turn.” He handed Lance his bag.

Keith took Lance’s spot on the couch, pulling his phone out and scrolling through his social media.

“Well well well.” Lance said as he came out, striking a pose. “Look at me.”

Keith chuckled. “You look so good.”

“I’m very surprised that you did this.” Lance said, standing normal and looking down at himself.

Lance was wearing some black skinny jeans with some rips in the knees. He had a mustard yellow sweater on, that he tucked into the pants, making it look much nicer. On top he had a oversized worn jean denim jacket. And Lance’s cupcake socks made it much better.

“But what shoes is the question?” Lance asked.

Keith chuckled and got up, following Lance back into the bedroom to put some shoes on. They quickly left and drove to dinner, deciding on the way where to go.

They settled on McDonald’s, a fancy choice. They laughed and talked all night before heading home for good.

So maybe they didn’t have the most eventful date, but they sure as hell made it one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my old coworkers did this with his girlfriend and I thought it was the cutest thing.


	13. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I’ve been away for a while (I’m sorry I was on Vacation and I got sick and I haven’t had any motivation to write) but I’m back now-ish. 
> 
> I’ll be posting a few chapters tonight then when I get them done I’ll be posting them and hopefully I will get caught up but sorry if I don’t and this runs a little over Christmas or isn’t the full 25 days. 
> 
> I also have no idea how to speak spanish and I don’t trust Google Tanslate and I originally have it in Bold in my document but I post this on my phone and I can’t edit it on here so I’ll try to remember to change it on my computer later. If I dont, sorry.

25 days of Klance-mas

(Spanish in Bold text)

Chapter 13: Second Thoughts.

Lance rolled over in bed, noticing an empty space. He lazily opened his eyes and saw that Keith wasn’t in bed. He rolled over and checked his phone for the time, squinting at the bright sudden light. 6:37am? Why the hell is Keith up this early? He could just be going to the bathroom.

Lance laid their for a few minutes in silence before finally stumbling out of bed. Keith was sitting on the couch, eating cereal and watching TV like everything was normal.

“Hey.” He said, mouth full of food.

“Hey? What the hell are you doing up?” Lance crossed his arms.

“I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you. Besides, I could go to the store and get some things done all before you wake up.”

“I guess.” Lance rubbed the back of his head, yawning in the process.

Keith chuckled. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you soon lover boy.”

“Yeah ok. Night.” Lance said, waving before climbing back into the warmth of his bed.

His wonderful sleep was interrupted by his phone buzzing next to him. He squinted his eyes and groaned as he rolled over and grabbed it, sliding to open without checking who it was.

“Yeah?” He grumbled.

**“Well, that’s a nice welcome to your mother.”**

“Mama!” Lance bolted up, eyes wide. **“Wha-wha-What, How, how are you?”**

 **“Haha I’m good mijo. And you? You sound startled”** She asked.

**“Yeah I’m good. I was sleeping but I’m good now.”**

**“Well that’s good. Are you coming home for the holidays? I thought before you said no, since you have university and bills to pay, but I thought I’d ask.”** She asked.

**“No I’m sorry mama. I got finals this week and I’ve been stressing about that that I completely forgot to call and tell you that.”**

**“That’s ok Mijo. OH. When you do come home, I found another cute girl for you!”** Lance frowned on the phone, luckily she couldn’t see him. “ **She’s super nice and super smart like you. Her names Georgia and is super excited to meet you.”**

 **“Mama, I thank you for trying to get me a love life, but I told you, I’m focusing on school and work and once I get to a point where I have enough free time for a relationship is when I’ll go into one. Right now I’m busy and I don’t want to get too much onto my plate.”** He lied.

Lance hasn’t told his family that he’s Bi, and more importantly he hasn’t told them he’s in a serious relationship with a man. He would, and he has told a few of his siblings that are supportive of that stuff, but he can’t bring himself to tell his parents. His fathers a priest and Lance has seen first hand people get disowned and forced to leave the church for being gay or trans or ace. He doesn’t want to loose his family for loving Keith, so Lance keeps it quiet for now.

“ **Hmm, well ok then. If you ever change your mind I know a few gals who would love to meet you. Are you eating ok? How are your classes going?”**

**“I’m eating fine and class is good. I’m actually much closer to my associates than planned, so I only have one more semester until I get that.”**

**“Oh that’s great honey!”** His mother cheered. **“Oh I’m so proud of you. You’re getting a bachelors too, right? How much longer is that?”**

**“Yeah that’s about 4 more years, but hopefully I can do it in 3 or less. But to do that I have to take at least 4 classes every semester and ace them all and take classes all year round. So I don’t know if I’m gonna get it in 3 years.”**

“ **Oh you can honey. You were the smartest boy here and I bet it won’t be a problem there.”**

**“Thanks mama. Well I’m gonna get going now. Love you mama.”**

**“Love you sweetie. Be safe and remember to have fun.”** His mother cheered before the two hung up.

Lance sighed before falling back onto the bed. How the hell is he ever going to tell his parents about him and Keith. He could tell them and risk the fact that he’d be disowned from the family and won’t be allowed home. And he and Keith could only be a college relationship and nothing more and that means that Keith doesn’t love Lance like he loves him. What does he have to worry about?

Lance heard the door unlock and bags shuffle around. Lance got up and saw Keith putting grocery bags down on the counters and table.

“Hey.” He said, taking off his snow covered hat, gloves, and coat. “It’s freezing out there. I think we got like 2 or 3 inches last night.”

“Can we talk?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Keith took his boots off and followed Lance to the living room. He sat down next to Lance on the couch. “What’s up?”

“What are we?” Lance asked, eyes squinted together. “Like, are we just a college romance or more?”

“Lance, where is this coming from?” Keith now looked nervous.

“My mom called.” Lance sighed.

“Oh. Did you tell her about.... about us?”

“No. And I don’t think I will for a while still. But,” Lance leaned back into the couch. “I don’t want to waste your time if this is a quick thing. I want to spend a long time with you and make a life with you but.... but I can’t help but doubt myself and I don’t want to ruin my family’s life if I’m not important to you.” Lance was almost in tears.

“Lance, you are the most important thing to me. And yeah, I do want to spend my life with you. I haven’t always been the best with relationships, and I used to normally date for a short time and mostly for sex, but with you I feel different. A good different. I actually want to wake up next to you everyday and I look forward to our time together and even the boring daily tasks are crazy fun with you. I love you so much Lance.” Keith smiled. “And I know you don’t want to tell your parents, and I’m not going to make you. It’s your choice when and if you do, but I don’t want you to not be happy because of them. It’s your life too Lance, it is ok to be a little selfish and not do everything for them.”

“I know.” Lance sighed. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to tell them without making it a huge deal or with me getting disowned.”

“Then don’t think about it now. Think about other things that make you happy.”

Lance smirked at Keith. “Well, I can think of one thing.”

Keith smiled. “I can help with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a closeted Bi to the fam.


	14. Ice Skating

25 days of Klance-mas

Chapter 14: Ice Skating.

“Hey, you have class today, right?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded his head. “I just have physiology but that’s later at 6. Why?”

“Wanna go ice skating?” Keith asked.

Lance’s face lit up. “Really?! Oh my gosh yes! What do I wear? Do I have to buy skates? How cold is it?!”

“Haha calm down Lance. Yes it’s cold, no you don’t buy skates, and you can just wear what you normally wear.” Keith chuckled.

“Well then lets go before I have to worry about class!” Lance jumped up, running to get his shoes and coat on.

“Ok ok.” Keith said, getting up as well.

Lance was bouncing in the car the entire ride over. His face lit up more, somehow, the two got there. Keith had only ice skated a few times before, but this was Lance’s first. So both were expected to be horrible.

They got their skates and put them on and slowly made their way to the rink. It was slow, only a few other people skating around. The second Lance got in he lost balance and almost fell.

Keith laughed as he caught Lance, holding him up as the two skated. It worked well for a while, the two talking and laughing while trying not to fall.

Then Lance got cocky, and he thought he could handle skating without Keith’s support. The second he let go and skated a few steps away is when he fell right on his ass.

Keith couldn’t stop laughing. Lance pouted but chuckled as well. Keith reached down to help Lance up, and instead of taking his hand, Lance pulled Keith down too.

“You jerk!” Keith laughed, now on the ice as well.

They laughed and slowly got up, brushing the ice and snow off of them. They continued skating for a while before they got tired and left.

This was definitely something they planned on doing again.


	15. Photo Shoot

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 15: Photo Shoot

“Hey Lance, can you help me with my photography assignment?” Keith asked, walking into the living room with his digital camera in his hands.

“Absolutely! My modeling skills will finally be put to good use!” Lance cheered, jumping up off the couch.

“Calm down. I’m just walking around town taking some architecture shots and I need help with my gear.” Keith said.

“Can I be in some photos?” Lance pouted with some puppy dog eyes.

“Sure.” Keith smiled.

Lance smiled and put his shoes on, following Keith down the stairs with a camera bag in his hand.

They normally drive around town, early walking, but it was nice. The city was decorated for the holidays. Trees had Christmas lights up in the branches, light posts had garland wrapped around them. As the light snow made it all the much better.

Keith walked and stared at the buildings, stopping every so often and taking some photos of the building, checking it on his camera, before starting the walk again.

“So what’s this assignment exactly?” Lance asked as Keith was going through his settings.

“It’s actually my final. We have to turn in five landscapes, five architecture, and five black and white photos and at least seven contact sheets. I had some architecture shots already, but the snow made it nice and I wanted to add some of those in.”

“Hmm. Nice.” Lance nodded, leaning against the nearest building.

“Fine.” Keith groaned, knowing that Lance was wanting his photo taken.

Lance smiled wide and instantly posed. How naturally he posed was amazing and he looked so photogenic. Keith laughed as Lance gave a few faces and laughed in the process.

The continued taking photos of town before Lance needed his photo taken again. This lasted a while before Keith was only taking photos of Lance. He had enough architecture shots and this gave him a good excuse to stare at his gorgeous boyfriend.

They took photos and laughed all the way home until they made their way back to he apartment.

“You know, I can still take photos of you if you want.” Keith smiled as they climbed the stairs up.

“Of our dirty apartment?” Lance asked. “Keith, while I love my photos being taken, I don’t want people to realize how gross we live.” He pulled the keys out and walked into the house.

“Lance, not what I meant.” Keith sighed as he closed the door behind him.

“Then what did you mean?” Lance asked, taking his coat off.

Keith just raised his eyebrows and shook his head towards their bedroom. Lance stared at him confused with eyebrows squinted together. Keith sighed and tugged on shirt like we was going to take it off.

“OH!” Lance suddenly got it. “I-I can do that. Yeah. Ok yeah.”

Keith chuckled. “You get it now?” He grabbed Lance’s hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

“I think. But you might have to explain it with you mouth better.” Lance smiled, pulling Keith in for a kiss.

They kissed as Lance backup until his knees hit the bed before they fell back. Keith grabbed his shirt and tugged it off over his head. As Keith pulled off Lance’s shirt, he sat up and smiled down at Lance, who was a blushing mess.

“You sure you’re ok if I take your picture?” Keith asked, grabbing his camera.

“More than. But this only is for our eyes.” Lance said as he posed.

“Of course babe.” Keith said through the lens finder, smiling at how beautiful Lance looked. “God your so beautiful.”

Lance blushes even more. They laughed and smiled so much before the dismissed the camera all together.


	16. Shopping Help

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 16: Shopping Help

Hunk was having a lazy day for once. He had the last of his exams yesterday and was enjoying his silence. Shay was at school doing her last exams, he he sat quietly on the sofa taking a nap.

Until, his phone was ringing. He sighed and picked it up, knowing it was Lance by the ringtone.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“I need your help.” Lance asked.

“With what?” He already started to get up and find his shoes.

“I have no idea what to get Keith for Christmas and it’s less than a week away.” Lance sighed.

“Wait, you waited this long to get him something? Do you have any ideas at all?”

“I didn’t mean to wait this long. And I got a few ideas. Can you help me go shopping, please?” He whinnied.

“Sure. Let me get around then I’ll head out.” Hunk chuckled.

“Awesome. Meet me at the mall in the food court. See you.” Then Lance hung up.

So much for a lazy day.

Hunk slowly got around and left the apartment, taking his time on the drive there. Lance was where he said he’d be when Hunk got there, and it was no delay for Lance when he saw Hunk as he ran towards him into a hug.

“Thank you so much.” Lance smiled in a hug before letting go.

“Haha no problem. Now what’s you idea?”

They talked for a while and went to many shops, looking and failing to find the gift. Then, the found it. And it wasn’t a crazy price! They shopped for a while, getting their other friends and Hunks relatives gifts until they were tired and parted ways.

Hunk was just getting to his car when he got another call. He pulled it out and saw it was Keith.

“Hey Keith, funny see you call. I just left Lance.” Hunk chuckled.

“Oh, ok.” Keith said. “Listen, you know Lance well. What should I get him for Christmas?”

“You’ve got to be joking.” Hunk smiled.

“No?” Keith sounded confused.

“Well 1) you know him very well Keith, more than you give credit for since you are dating him. And 2) it’s just funny cause I was just out shopping with Lance.”

“Ooohhhh that’s why you said-ok. Yeah ok. Was their anything he said he would love to have when you guys were out? I only got a few ideas and I’m not sure on them.”

“Well what are they?” Hunk asked.

Hunk talked to Keith his whole way home on what Lance said he wanted that day and how amazing Keith’s ideas were. Keith said thanks and hung up a minute away from home.

Hunk laughed as he thought about the situation and how both came to him about the other as made his way up the stairs to be greeted by Shay making dinner.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“You won’t believe the day I had with Keith and Lance.”


	17. Unplanned Trips

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 17: Unplanned Trips

“Finally, I’m free!” Lance cheered as he left the school.

A few students gave him odd looks but he didn’t care. He was done with this semester of class and nothing could relax him more than a long nap and no stress.

He drove home listening to his usual music that Keith finds annoying. He parked and skipped up the steps with a smile on. Keith wasn’t home when Lance got there, so he crawled into bed and took a nice deserving nap.

Lance has no idea how long he slept until he heard Keith coming home. He slowly got of bed and brought the comforter with him for warmth. He woke up once during his nap from the phone ringing, but he let it go to voicemail and forgot about it.

“Hey.” Lance smiled in the doorway.

“Hey.” Keith chuckled at the sight of Lance. “Comfy?”

“Very. How was your day?” Lance asked.

“Ok I guess. I have one more exam so I was studying for that for a while before work. Work was..... hell.” Keith sighed.

“What? Why?” Lance chuckled.

“It’s just that customers are stupid and when you explain something to them they don’t listen and when you get a manager, they say the exact same thing and magically it makes sense to the customers and it’s just... UGH!” Keith grumbled. “Anyways, how was your exams? You had your last one today right?”

“Yeah I did. It went ok. I think I did good on it but I had a few questions I guessed on.” Lance commented.

“Well that’s good. You work tonight?”

“Nope. I’m free, well free as in for tonight, not free for relationship that’s with you-“

“Lance, stop rambling.” Keith chuckled. “You wanna get a bite to eat?”

“Hells Yeah!” Lance said, taking care of the comforter and putting his shoes on. “Uh Keith, what time is it?”

Keith chuckled. “It’s 5:30.”

“Damn. I slept for 5 hours.” Lance said as he walked towards the door, passing Keith.

“Five hours?” Keith asked, surprised.

They talked in the car more about Keith’s problems work working retail to the point that Lance knew that he was glad he never will have to deal with this.

“Why don’t you just quit and get a different job?” Lance asked as they sat down at their table.

“Because. It’s the holiday season and I’d be working hellish hours if I get hired in somewhere now and if I quit then I can’t get as many benefits as I do now here. It just sucks.” Keith sighed.

“You ok?” Lance reached out and put his hand onto Keith’s.

“I’m fine. I just needed to vent. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Lance said, leaning back and looking at his menu again. “I’m thinking of getting the Alfredo pasta.”

“I don’t know what I’m gonna get. Anytime I get pasta it reminds me of my dad almost dying from choking on some chicken.” Keith chuckled.

“Your parents!” Lance exclaimed, a little louder than needed. “They called earlier on the phone but I was too tired to answer so it went to voicemail.”

“They did?” Keith asked.

“Yeah. They said something like how they knew you weren’t going down but they really want you to come and how it’s ok if you don’t have any gifts for anyone.” Lance said, still looking over the menu.

“Really?” Keith was surprised.

“Yeah. They said something about me too in it but I don’t remember what exactly. I think it was something about me going too.” Lance said, putting down the menu. “Why don’t you want to go? Like, other than the reason your parents argue and stuff. You said your cousin Rachel was nice and I can come to make you feel better, so why?”

“It’s.... complicated.”

“Well I’ve got time to listen.” Lance gave a soft smile.

“It’s just....” Keith thought of the words. “Normally people at Christmas that come over are a part of the family or are going to be. And yeah, we’ve been dating for just over a year and I do want to marry you some day.... but it’s a big step. Meeting my family and all. And they can be very....”

“Critical?” Lance asked.

“Judgmental.” Keith sighed. “And they aren’t always the nicest people and can easily suck the life out of things. And you have so much life and energy and I don’t want you getting down or feel awful about them or us. It’s just..... when I can out, like to the whole family.... I was shut out and didn’t get treated the best. It’s when Rachel actually started becoming my only friend. They blamed my mom and dad for raising not one but two gays and how they should be ashamed of Shiro and I. My grandparents praised my sister and ignored Shiro and I and soon everyone else did. Then with the divorce they sort of forgot about Shiro and I and we just hid in the shadows and watched so we weren’t the blunt of everything.”

“So you don’t want to go home, because your scared of your grandparents seeing you with a guy? I thought Shiro’s brought Adam home before.” Lance asked.

“No I’ve made out with dudes in front of them so they’re over that now. And Yeah, he has.”

“Then I’m confused.” Lance said.

Keith sighed even more. “I don’t want to go because I love you and they are rude people and I don’t want them making fun of you or us and I won’t be able to hold back my anger. I want to protect you and I know for a fact that I can’t when it comes to my family.”

“Awe Keith.” Lance smiled. “You don’t have to protect me. I’m a big boy that can care for myself you‘ know.” He chuckled. “But that’s kind of sweet.”

“Are you two ready to order?” The server suddenly said, neither of them noticing him.

They ordered their food and the second the waiter was out of view did they continue their conversation.

“But.” Lance said first. “You aren’t going to like this, but I do you we need to go.”

“What? I just explained why I don’t and you want me to?” Keith exclaimed.

“Yes. Because even though you feel that way, your parents both have called asking for you. And even though you said they hate each other, they still care about you and want you home. And by the sounds of it, they don’t care that you’re gay and are ok with us.”

“Lance. I really don’t want to.” Keith groaned.

“Would it make you feel better if I ask Shiro if he’s going?” Lance asked.

Keith let out a long sigh. “I guess. Fine. If Shiro’s going, then you have to go with me. That’s the only way I’ll go.”

“Good. Because I already called Shiro and him and Adam are leaving in two days for two days and we’re riding down with them.” Lance smiled.

“You did what?” Keith asked, face frozen.

“Merry Christmas!” Lance smiled.


	18. Relative Shopping

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 18: Relative Shopping

“So because of you,” Keith grumbled, angrily glaring at Lance. “I now need to get some of my family members Christmas gifts. So you have to help me with this.”

“It’s not gonna be that bad.” Lance said, walking ahead of Keith into the mall.

“Yes it is. You have no idea what you got us into.”

“Yeah yeah grumble all you want now tell me what people like what.” Lance said, pulling out his phone and loading his notes.

Keith sighed. “Well my dad is a firefighter, so I used to get anything related to that. Or I normally get him sleep pants or a new mug.”

“Ok ok. What about your mom?” Lance asked, typing into his notes.

“I don’t know. She likes action movies and the supernatural so I try to get stuff like that? Or I’d get her the stereotypical candles and blankets.”

“Ok. And your sister, Ashley? What’s she like?”

“Amber. And she normally listens to a lot of music, she used to steal my iPod. She reads a lot and is really into Harry Potter stuff. She likes makeup and girly stuff like that too.”

“So a mix of Pidge and Hunk and a dash of Allura?” Lance asked.

Keith laughed. “Yeah, exactly.”

“Alright. Well. This might be hard. But! I got a few ideas. We could get your sister some gift cards to Barns and Noble and Sephora and if we find anything else then yay. Your mom and dad I have no idea but your sister is a start.”

“Right. Well let’s start and get her done with then.” Keith said, walking along.

“You have Shiro done?” Lance asked.

“No, but I know what I’m getting him. And besides, him and I will exchange gifts with the rest of you guys so we don’t have to bring those gifts.”

“So that’s a little less stressful.” Lance said.

“Exactly.”

Keith and Lance shopped for a while. They went into every store and only purchased a few items from some. Keith ended up getting his dad a grill spatula with a fire department logo on it, along with some comfy lounge pants. He got his mom a spoon that said “cereal killer” on it and a devils trap dream catcher because he was running out of ideas.

Finally, he was getting Amber done. Lance had dragged Keith to Sephora and both of them got gift cards for people. Now they were in Barns and Noble before leaving for the day.

Lance was in the bathroom while Keith got the gift card and while waiting, he had a look around. He scanned the isles and found a section he enjoyed and even more found an old favorite book. He chuckled as he grabbed it and read he first few pages. Keith didn’t realize he sat down in the isle to read it. He also didn’t see Lance at the end of the isle watching him with the biggest smile on his face.

“You good?” Lance asked.

Keith jumped and nodded, standing up and putting the book back. Little did he know that Lance will go back and get him the book. It was a very stressful day and Keith remembered another reason why he doesn’t go home for Christmas, the stress of buying gifts for others was annoying. But Lance was a huge help, so in the end it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be.


	19. Lazy Cooking

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 19: Lazy Cooking

They need to pack. Lance and Keith leave tomorrow morning with Shiro and Adam for two days at Keith’s family for the holidays and none of them have packed. Instead, they did what college kids do best. Procrastinate.

Lance and Keith both sat in their PJ’s wii no desire to change out of them and it was 12:44pm. Lance had gotten the wrapping paper out and was wrapping all of the gifts, even the ones Keith got his family, because Lance knew Keith wasn’t going to.

Keith sat on the couch, calling his parents and letting both of them know that he and Lance were coming down and when and all the other plans. He hung up after a few minutes and went and made lunch for the two of them.

Now, Keith and Lance were originally going to go out with Hunk and Pidge for a game of Monsters and Mana. But after waking up late and realizing how busy they’ll be after the next few days, they decided to have a “stay in date.” As in, they will do nothing all day and love every second of it.

Neither of them had exams and neither had anywhere to go or work to do. They had already watched a movie and were planning on watching another later. They had gotten a puzzle out and were planning on doing that along with do some baking for a party later in the week. It was a nice, lazy day.

They ate their lunch with ease and Keith got up to pack afterwards. Lance groaned but followed his lead. At least it was done now. After that they put together the puzzle in silence, adding small conversations here and there, but mostly letting the sound of the TV be the only noise.

They completed the puzzle much faster than anticipated, so they started Lance’s baking then so it they won’t be up too late.

“So what are we doing?” Keith asked, putting on an apron.

“Every year my family makes cookies and we decorate them with all the kids and everything. We also make homemade Chex-mix and holly cookies and yeah. But we don’t need to do the cookies now, we can make the other stuff.”

“Oooookay. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Keith said.

“Pour 4 cups of Frosted Flakes into a bowl then in another bowl melt the marshmallows and butter together.” Lance said, getting the ingredients out of the cupboards.

“Ok. Now what?” Keith asked, pouring the cereal into a measuring cup.

“Your gonna put in green food coloring and mix them together until it’s all green and mushy and delicious.” Lance said, sticking his hand into the melted butter and licking his fingers.

“Ok.” Keith said, stirring it as Lance got his own thing going.

Lance was melting butter in a pan while measuring a bunch of Chex cereal. He then crushed up some pretzels and poured them into the bowl. In one motion he poured it all into the pan with the butter and added a packed of seasoning and stirred it all together and put it into the oven for 15 minutes. Keith was now done stirring and his bowl was green.

“Perfect!” Lance smiled when he saw it. “Ok. Now let’s put some wax or parchment paper down on the table and you take two spoons and make bunches of them.”

“Like when we put cookie dough on from a tub?” Keith asked, being handed two spoons.

“Exactly.” Lance said, spooning his own out.

Keith followed suit until the bowl was gone. Lance then found some red hot candies and put them on top of a few.

“See. Now their holly leaves. Cute huh?” Lance smiled, grabbing one and eating it.

“Actually yeah.” Keith said, grabbing one and eating it. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“I told you, it’s a family tradition. I just learned all the recipes by heart from doing it so much.” Lance smiled.

Just then the timer for the oven went off. Lance took out the pan and stirred it all up and it it back in for 15 more minutes.

“How long do you do that?” Keith asked.

“You stir it every 15 minutes for an hour. Then you set it out on paper towel to soak up the grease and it’s good to go.”

“Well I’m excited to try it then.” Keith said, walking over and hugging Lance from behind and kissing Lance’s cheek. “And all the other traditions your family has.” He kissed him again.

“I’m just glad I can share them.” Lance smiled, kissing Keith’s lips. “Thank you.” Lance whispered.

“Your welcome babe.” Keith kisses him softly and slowly until the timer went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make homemade Chex-mix and holly cookies ever year, along with the Christmas cookie thing, but that’s for another chapter.


	20. Road Trip

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 20: Road Trip.

“I can’t believe I got blackmailed into this.” Keith grumbled as he shoved his and Lance’s bags into the back of Shiro’s car.

“You didn’t get blackmailed. I did no such thing.” Lance defended, walking out of the apartment with Shiro.

“You went behind my back and got me into this.” Keith argued.

“And by ‘get me into this’ you mean spending time with your family at the holidays?” Shiro asked.

“Exactly.” Keith snarled.

“Are you two going to argue about this the entire drive?” Adam asked as he got into the car.

“No” Lance said. “Yes.” Keith said.

Adam sighed and closed the passenger door. Keith grumbled as he and Lance got in the backseat. Shiro made sure the trunk was locked and then got in, starting the car and driving off.

“How long is this going to be?” Keith asked.

“The drive or the whole trip?” Adam asked.

“Or your annoying attitude?” Shiro mumbled.

“Ha Ha” Keith frowned.

“It’s about 20 hours and 40 minutes. Shouldn’t you know this?” Adam said.

“I did years ago. God this is gonna take forever.” Keith sighed.

“Relax. Soon we’ll all switch out so we won’t stop driving and it’ll save money from a hotel.” Adam added.

“And it’s only as bad as you make it out to be.” Lance said, giving Keith a look that said ‘stop acting like a child’.

Keith grumbled and slouched into his seat more, looking out the window. This was going to be a long car ride.

They all rode in silence for a while with only the radios sound filling the air. Traffic was ok, there was a few slow downs here and there but they still were moving. A few hours past and they were getting hungry so they did drive through food and kept going before swapping drivers at hour 5.

Adam was now driving with Shiro navigating. Shiro tried to do one of those boring car games, but no one was really interested. It was at hour 6 did they talk start actually talking to each other.

“So I’ve only met your guys family once,” Adam started, “but who’s who again?”

“Well mom and dad are Kimberly and Ted. On mom’s side is Uncle Phillip and Aunt Molly and their kids Allen and his wife Lucy and their son Cody, and Mary and Hector and their kids Candace and Wesley. Then it’s Aunt Loretta and Uncle Louis and their daughter Rachel. Rachel has three kids, Gabriel and Riley are twins, and then theirs Megan.” Keith started.

“Dad’s side is easier. It’s dad, Uncle Ted and Aunt Lisa with their daughter Erika and her husband Matthew and their daughter Nancy, then Uncle Mark and Aunt Kayla and their kids Brian and Julie. Oh, and Grandma and Grandpa Rinko are gonna be there, that’s mom’s parent.” Shiro continued.

“Right. I’m gonna forget all of that immediately.” Lance said, making the car laugh.

“And Gpa and Gma Rinko are the nice non-homophobic ones?” Adam asked.

“Correct, So that’s less stressful.” Keith said.

“None of this is going to be stressful.” Lance said, putting a reassuring hand on Keith’s knee.

“God I hope you’re right.” Keith sighed.

“You’re remembering it much worst than it was Keith. Mom’s side is much more ok with us than dad’s, and we probably will only see dad and thats it from his side.” Shiro commented.

“See? And didn’t you say that your cousin Rachel was super nice? She’s probably going to be there.” Lance smiled.

“Yeah, when I called and said that we’re coming, mom said Rachel was super excited to see you and meet Lance.” Shiro turned around and smiled.

“I guess it won’t be that bad then.” Keith said, looking away with a small smile on his face.

The conversations slowed down for a while. Adam drove as they all slept until they swapped drivers again, the rest sleeping. When they wake up, they’ll be in Texas and not far from home.

When Adam got in the passenger seat, he turned around and nudged Shiro’s arm. Shiro looked back and smiled too. Seeing Lance’s mouth open and passed out with Keith curled up on his shoulder and side. It was adorable, and their was no way Shiro and Adam weren’t going to blackmail them with this.


	21. Meeting the In-Laws

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 21: Meeting the In-Laws

“Lance, Lance, wake up.” Keith said, softly shaking his shoulder.

“Huh?” Lance mumbled, squinting his eyes open and stretching a small bit.

“We’re gonna go in for breakfast and brush our teeth.” Keith said, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaving the car.

Lance stretched and got out as well. Shiro and Adam were in the trunk, both with a bottle of water in hands and toothbrushes in mouths. Keith was now getting into his and Lance’s bag, looking for theirs as well.

Lance turned around and looked where they were. It was much warmer now than when they left. He took his jacket off as he read the signs around him.

“How far are we?” Lance asked.

Shiro spat his toothpaste out onto the floor and swigged some water and spat that out as well. “About an hour. But Adam was getting cranky and hungry.”

“I was not. I said I was getting hungry and then we were off the highway and here. You were the one that rushed us.” Adam defended, mouth full of toothpaste.

“Here.” Keith said, appearing next to Lance with his toothbrush, toothpaste, and water.

Lance quickly brushed his teeth with them before they all went inside for breakfast. It was a small diner with sticky seats and warm smiles.

They ordered and all sat in silence, then they ate in silence and sat for a minute before going back to the stuffy cramped car.

“Mom texted me.” Shiro said, pulling out his phone to read it. “She said that she’s excited to see us. Aunt Molly, Aunt Loretta, and Rachel are there now cooking and baking and all that.”

He put down his phone and they all nodded their heads. Lance took a sip of his coffee.

“How are you not nervous?” Keith asked.

Lance looked at Keith with a raised eyebrow as he still drank his coffee. “Like, you’re meeting my family, and you act like it’s a normal day. How?” Keith asked.

Lance sighed and put down his cup. “I am nervous, but I feel like it’s not as dramatic or extreme as you’re making it to be and more calm and supportive like Shiro is.” Lance took another drink. “Besides, my family is the loudest and craziest people I’ve ever met, so nothing can really top them for dramatic.”

“It’s not crazy.” Shiro said.

“It is.” Keith said, a little louder.

“Yeah yeah we can bicker about this in the car. We have only two hours, let’s get going.” Adam said, standing up.

They payed and left the diner, climbing into the car and drove off. They listened to the radio as they drove, Lance watched the window as the scenery changed. It was very different from California, but in a good way. It was hot and humid like Cuba, but didn’t have the palm trees and beaches like home or Cali.

“I’ll let mom know we’re a half hour out.” Keith said when they passed more road signs.

“Are we that close?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded as he texted. Lance watched even more now. They took an exit and drive through a main town that merged into a smaller one with boutiques shops and small diners. The house were all nice sized and looked clean. All of them had decorations on them, either a few lights or a whole extravagant nativity scene in the yard.

Shiro drove into a neighborhood that slowly dwindled out to farm land, a few houses here and there with acres of land in between. They pulled into the one that was a nice large farm house with some Christmas lights lining the roof and the covered porch.

“We’re here.” Shiro said, taking off his seat belt and getting out of the car.

“You ready?” Lance asked Keith.

“I should be asking you that, not the other way around.” Keith chuckled.

They both got out and joined Adam and Shiro with unpacking the car. Once the last bag was out and the trunk was closed, they made their way to the front door. Shiro didn’t even get a chance to knock before the door was opened and he was rushed into a hug.

“Oh I’m so glad you boys came home.” Their mom said, squeezing Shiro tight.

She let him go then grabbed Keith into a hug, who stiffened in her grasp. She chuckled at that before turning and hugging Adam before letting go and smiling at Lance.

“Now who could this be?” She joked.

“Lance McClain ma’am. Big fan of your work.” Lance smiled, extending his hand.

She smiled and ignored his hand, pulling him in for a hug. “You don’t need to be formal here sweetie.” She let go of Lance and got a good look. “You did good Keithy. Much better than I did.” She said to Keith, who’s face was reddening as he face palmed.

“C’mon. It’s freezing out here and I got too much food that needs to be eaten.” She said, grabbing one of the bags and walking inside.

“It’s 60° mom, that’s not that cold.” Shiro chuckled.

“Says the traveling man.” Someone else said.

Lance walked into the house and saw how beautiful it was. He entered into a large living room with a fireplace all decorated with stockings up and a tree in the corner. To the right led them into a large farmhouse kitchen and next to that was a grand dinning table with sweets all over it, waiting to be eaten.

“Good to see you bud.” The voice said.

Lance turned and saw Keith and Shiro being hugged by two women, these must be the Aunt’s that Shiro said earlier were here.

“And why don’t you introduce us to this gentlemen?” The one hugging Keith said.

“Aunt Loretta,” Keith said to the one hugging him, “Aunt Molly,” the one hugging Shiro turned, “Rachel,” she appeared behind them, “this is Lance, my boyfriend.”

“It’s good to meet you.” Aunt Loretta said, letting go of Keith, which he was thankful for, to give him a hug.

“Good to finally have a face to go along with all the calls.” Aunt Molly chuckled.

“Calls? But Keith doesn’t call home I thought.” Lance asked with a confused face.

“No, he doesn’t.” His mom glared at Keith. “But Shiro does call, and I get a lot of stories that I have to share sometimes.”

“And we’re glad she does.” Aunt Molly laughed. “Why don’t you boys take your bags upstairs and get freshen up. Are any of you hungry?”

“Yes.” Adam said. “No.” Lance, Shiro, and Keith said.

They all looked at Adam who smiled. “I only had toast for breakfast.” He shrugged.

“We’ll be back in a second so someone,” Shiro glanced at Adam, “Can get some food.”

They all grabbed their bags and went up the stairs. Shiro led him and Adam to his room while Keith let Lance to his old childhood room. It was exactly how Lance imagined Keith’s old room to look like.

Posters and photos filled the walls. His bed was covered on pillows and blankets. A guitar and amp sat in the corner, collecting dust. A desk was covered with papers and books. It was all very.... Keith.

“What?” Keith asked, dropping his bag at the end of his old bed.

“Nothing. It’s just.... very you.” Lance smiled.

“C’mon dork.” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s hand and pulling him along.

Lance didn’t argue, he just smiled and let Keith guide him downstairs and to the kitchen. Rachel was sitting at the kitchen island, stirring stuff in a bowl. Keith’s Aunts were measuring and mixing stuff in an automatic mixer while Keith’s mom was reading a recipe on the internet.

Lance now was also able to actually see each of them. Rachel has long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes and had on light makeup. She was wearing a stripped red and white sweater. Aunt Loretta had her short blonde hair curled up and a sweater with a dog on it. Aunt Molly had her black hair in a high bun and a sweater with a cat on it.

Keith’s mom had her black hair curled and some nice jewelry on with a black long sleeve shirt and red pants. She had on over all of that a Santa apron that had a few spots of flour on it, probably from the recipe they were making now.

They all chatted and got to know each other better, talking and sharing stories. Eventually Rachel’s dad, Keith and Shiro’s Uncle Louis, and her kids Gabriel, Riley, and Megan all came over. Not long after that came Aunt Molly’s husband, Uncle Phillip and in town with him was their kids and their kids kids. Grandpa and Grandma Rinko came with some food to pass, along with gifts for the kids who quickly helped take care of them.

The house was suddenly very full and very loud, but Lance loved it. He has always liked attention and meeting new people, but they quickly made him feel like a member of the family. They were all so nice and so kind to him and he felt loved by them all, even though he just met them. How Keith said this was hell and they were awful was a question Lance had for him later.

Soon it was dinner time, and the table was quickly being set for the adults while a small one was put up by the couches for the kids. The mom’s of the family rushed around the kitchen and dinning room to make it all perfect while the men either sat, waiting for their food, or they did as they were told from the women. Aka, a very stereotypical Christmas meal.

Lance and Keith were doing as they were told when the front door opened again, this time a shortish girl walked in with a pink fuzzy hat on and a black winter coat.

“Mom! I’m home!” She yelled into the house.

“Where have you been young lady?” Aunt Molly rushed over to her and started scolding the girl.

Lance was now confused, thinking he had met all of the family members. The girl had black hair that faded into soft pink tips. She took off her coat to show a nice Doctor Who sweater. She wore dark skinny jeans and Timberland boots with some grey leg warmers showing out of them.

“Relax Aunt Molly, I was just at Jake’s house exchanging our Christmas gifts. I said I’d be home for dinner, and I am.” She smiled.

“Amber, come here.” Keith’s mom said.

Ahhh, this was Amber, Keith and Shiro’s sister. While Lance was nervous about meeting everyone today, Amber was the least of his worries. He was told she was very much like Hunk and Pidge in the nerd department and like Allura and himself in the glam department. She looked to be a teen still, maybe 16, but definitely still in high school.

“Boys, boys.” Keith’s mom said, waving to Lance and Keith. “Boys come here.”

They all got to her at the same time. “This is Lance, Keith’s boyfriend.” Keith’s mom introduced.

Amber smiled. “Nice to meet you. Mom said that Keith was coming home for once and bringing someone, glad he finally got out of his shell and actually talked to someone.”

“Actually we met cause he almost hit me with his motorcycle.” Lance said, making the people around him chuckle.

“Hey, you weren’t looking where you were going, not my fault.” Keith said with a smile on his face.

“Alright everyone, get a seat before their all taken. Dinners almost done.” Aunt Loretta yelled to the house.

Keith led Lance with him to the table, Lance sat next to Keith on the left with Aunt Molly to the right and Shiro, Adam, and Amber were sat across from him. The food was all presented on the table that was nicely decorated. Chairs were squished together, making room for everyone. It was amazing.

“So, Lance, since we know that Keith almost killed you for how you two met,” Uncle Philip asked, “what are you studying then?”

“Nursing sir. I only have a semester more before I get my associates then it’s on to my bachelors.” Lance smiled, being passed a bowl of mashed potatoes.

“A nurse. We don’t have one of those in the family. Gonna be nice for you Keith.” Grandma Rinko smiled.

“What kind of nurse?” Amber asked.

“Paediatric Nursing, so I’ll be working with kids.”

“Why did you go into nursing, if I may ask?” Aunt Loretta asked.

“Well I originally wanted to be an astronaut, but I took a medical class and I feel in love so I changed my major to that.” Lance said.

“And you and Keith have been dating for how long?” Uncle Philip asked.

“Just over a year now.” Keith interjected.

“Oh that’s not that long.” Grandpa Rinko said.

“Are you two heading over to Lance’s family then after this?” Aunt Molly smiled.

“No actually, we’re probably just going to hang with friends for the holiday.” Lance said, a small smile on his face.

“Oh. Are they, far away or something?” Ain’t Molly then asked, a little more awkward now.

“Yeah. I’m actually from Varadero, Cuba. So for me to go home for the holidays is a long and expensive flight. It’s ok though.” Lance said, Keith could see the fake smile now.

“Cuba! Wow. So do you speak Spanish?” Grandma Rinko asked.

“Yes Ma’am. English is actually my second language.”

“You speak English very well. You know I went there once for work. Beautiful country.” Uncle Philip said.

The conversation switched to Uncle Philip talking about his work at Cuba, then onto other country’s he’s visited and the table went into a bunch of different conversations, much to Lance’s pleasure.

This family, it reminded him so much of his own. How open and warm they were. How loving and caring they all seemed. He suddenly, for the first time in a long time, felt very homesick.


	22. Sibling Talk

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 22: Sibling talk

“Keith, why.” Lance mumbled, waking up to Keith clinging onto him

It took a second for Lance to get his eyes open and adjust to his surroundings. He forgot he was at Keith’s childhood room and cuddled up in a twin bed with said boy, but once Lance remembered he sighed and let Keith cling more.

“No, warm.” Keith mumbled into his back.

“Well I need to pee, so let me go.” Lance said, freeing himself from Keith’s grasp and making his way down the hall to the bathroom.

He wasn’t gone long, but when he returned to the bedroom, Keith was gone. Weird. Lance changed, went and brushed his teeth, before heading downstairs.

Keith was down theirs, bed head and pajamas still on while he moved around the kitchen. Amber and Keith’s mom were up too, both other than that they were all alone.

“Coffee?” Keith asked as Lance approached.

“Yes.” Lance sighed, taking a seat next to Amber at the kitchen island.

“Ok here’s one. What’s your favorite holiday tradition and why?” Amber said, holding a, a napkin? “I personally like the one where we go and meet Santa, all because Keith was on Santa’s lap and asked if he could go to the bathroom from the guy, to then pee all over him.”

“I was 5!” Keith defended.

“What is happening?” Lance asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“Oh, we got these funny napkins and mom forgot to put them out last night. They have little conversation starters on them, but we didn’t really need them so she got them out now.” Amber said, handing a few to Lance. “We even got the holiday ones so it’s more festive.”

“I like when we decorate the house all up on the first day of December.” Keith’s mom smiled.

“Keith hated that. Always said it was too soon to decorate.” Amber scuffed.

“He still does.” Lance said, them all looking at him. “I may have gone a little overboard and decorated the entire apartment on the first.”

“A little? You put bows on the cabinets!” Keith said, handing Lance his coffee.

“Awe that would be so cute. And matching ones of the chairs.” Keith’s mom smiled.

“Don’t encourage him.” Keith grumbled, making the others laugh.

“Oh oh ok.” Keith’s mom said, grabbing another napkin. “What’s your favorite Christmas movie? Mines A Charlie Brown Christmas.”

“I like the Grinch, but the Jim Carey one, never could get into the animated 60’s one.” Amber said.

“You fool. The animated one was the best.” Lance defended.

“You both are crazy. Home Alone is the best.” Keith said.

“I don’t know.” Shiro said, appearing suddenly. “A Christmas carol is pretty good.”

“You like the animated one?” Amber looked disgusted in Lance.

“You like the live action one?” Lance also looked disgusted.

“Keith, you need to return him and get a different boyfriend. I can’t have this animated Grinch lover in this house.” She said, putting a sassy hand up.

“No, I like him. Sorry.” Keith smiled.

Lance smiled back before making a funny face, which Keith followed suit with sticking his tongue out.

“You two are adorable. It’s gross.” Amber said, now all of them were laughing.

“Oh the conversation napkins.” Shiro said, grabbing one and chuckling. “What’s your favorite holiday memory? God, only one?”

“Hmmmmmm I have to think on that.” Keith’s mom said.

“Well while I love the Keith peeing his pants one, their has to be another.” Amber smirked.

“Where he peed on Santa? God that was amazing!” Shiro said, getting a hit in the arm from Keith.

“I like when you kids were really young, and we surprised you all with a trip to Disney world for Christmas. Keith was sleeping the entire drive, Amber wouldn’t stop crying from being a car, and Shiro kept asking when he was getting to school. The look on all of your faces when we said we were at Disney was priceless. Keith and Amber, you two smiled so wide and,” Keith’s mom started to laugh. “Shiro, you asked how you were going to turn your homework.”

“Only Shiro worries about school during the holidays.” Keith joked.

“What about you Lance? Any favorite memories?” Keith’s mom asked.

“God theirs so many.” Lance smiled. “I don’t know, I remember this one time at the Christmas Eve church service, my younger sister was getting tired of sitting so she ran up to the alter and asked him if he was done and if Santa could bring her gifts now.” He chuckled, making the kitchen laugh. “Yeah the church laughed but mama was really annoyed.”

“Oh my goodness I would flip if one of you kids did that.” Keith’s mom said.

They chatted longer and made some breakfast. Adam did wake up, eventually, but he of course came down right when breakfast was served.

The day was lazy with them all chatting and watching Christmas movies. Mrs. Kogane made some snacking food they ate all day and nibbled on. Lance curled up into Keith’s arm and doesn’t remember falling asleep, but it was a great nap.

He did have to wake up at some point. And when he did, Keith, Shiro, and Adam were all asleep. Lance sat up a little and didn’t see Mrs. Kogane anywhere, but Amber was on her phone in the arm chair.

“Finally, all of you sleep like college students.” She teased in a whisper.

“Ha Ha.” Lance said, sitting up of of Keith but not disturbing him. “Y’know, I never heard what you want to do after high school, what grade your in, what school you want to go to...”

“I’m a Junior, I want to go to Davenport University in Michigan, and I want to go into business management.” Amber smiled.

“Business management?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I wanna be the top CEO of some company so I can go on expensive business trips with my expensive hand bags and shoes and drink champagne in Milan for work.”

“Alright then.” Lance chuckled. “But, why Davenport? That’s really far, isn’t it?”

“Well it’s a good school, and I get to have a white Christmas.” Amber said. “What about you, moving to California from Cuba isn’t far?” She chuckled.

“Yeah I can’t talk, can I?” He chuckled too. “I don’t know, I wanted to study here in the states, and you guys all make California the star and glamorous, so why not? And when I got there, it was nice being hot all the time so I didn’t have a huge adjustment. I just had to adjust to speaking English 24/7, moving to a new country all alone, and making sure I get good grades for my scholarships so they didn’t get suspended and I would get deported back home.”

“Yeah, no pressure at all.” Amber laughed.

“Exactly.” Lance smiled.

“So, don’t take this the wrong way,” Amber started. “But, I noticed that, whenever you talk about home or your family, it’s brief and that’s it. Are you guys not close?”

“No, we are.... kind of.” Lance started. “It’s just that I’m not out to my parents.”

“Out?”

“Like, they don’t know I’m Bi, and dating and living with Keith. They only know Keith as a friend and that I’m living in an apartment with him as friend. My parents, they’re nice people, my whole family is don’t get me wrong, but it would devastate them and I wouldn’t be able to come home.”

“They can’t be that harsh about it.” Amber said.

“My dad’s a priest Amber. I’ve seen him disown members of his church for being gay or having a son or daughter who’s gay. If I came out to my dad..... I would never be aloud home again.”

“Oh.” Amber said, a frown on her face. “Well that was an answer I wasn’t expecting. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Thanks. Can, can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah. Uhhh, I got a boyfriend, who’s being a pain in my ass right now but he’s cool.” Amber said, changing the conversation.

“Nice, What’s his name? How long have you two been dating?”

“Jake, and we’ve been dating for about six months.” Amber smiled.

“Hold up.” Keith said, waking up slowly. “You got a boyfriend? But your disgusting.”

“So are you and you got a hot guy, why can’t I?” Amber defended.

“Because your the youngest. No way, can’t happen.” Keith said, shaking his head.

Lance laughed. “Got your so protective.”

“What are you talking about? Keith is the least protective, caring, person I’ve ever met.” Amber said.

“What are you talking about? He is all of those things.” Lance said.

Both of them turned and looked at Keith. “Look, people are different around certain people.”

They laughed and talked some more until Mrs. Kogane walked into the front door, hands full of bags. They helped her take care of the groceries and make dinner. The boys had to be up early for the drive home, so they all went to bed after dinner and dishes were done.

Lance cuddled close to Keith, who held him like normal. “Your family is nice. I have no idea why you said they were harsh.”

“Because they are so clingy.” Keith sighed.

“No they aren’t. Maybe you just aren’t as open with them as you are with me. This is pretty clingy now.” Lance said, motioning down to Keith holding Lance.

“Maybe.”


	23. Back to California

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 23: Back to California

They got up early for the drive home. 5 am, early. Lance barley got his eyes open before he was rushed to shower, brush his teeth, and get dressed. Mrs. Kogane was up with the boys as they got ready, making sure they all ate something.

They said their goodbyes and packed the car and were on the road by 5:30. Lance fell asleep immediately in the car, waking up a few hours later by the grumble of his stomach.

“Yeah, same.” Shiro said from the drivers seat.

“I think there’s a McDonald’s we can drive through up ahead.” Adam said.

They stopped and got there food and kept driving. Traffic was much busier now, as most people were traveling for the holidays.

They made the best of it and joked around, taking about their time at the house and all the stories.

They made plans for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, the Eve was tomorrow. Lance messages the group, and the plans were set.

The stopped for drive through lunch and dinner, wanting to save time for the drive since all of them were tired.

The drive home somehow was much faster home, but they still got home crazy late. And by late, they mean 1 am late. Shiro and Adam dropped Keith and Lance off at the apartment, made sure they got all their stuff, before driving off.

The boys didn’t even bother changing out of their clothes, they took their shoes off and collapsed on the bed, both falling asleep instantly.


	24. Chapter 24

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 24: Monopoly

Lance and Keith slept in late. Lance was up first, unusual. He got up and started the coffee pot and got some breakfast, despite it being 11 am. He stood up at the counter, taking a bite ever so often of his cereal as he wrote a list for the day.

Keith woke up shortly behind him, walking into the kitchen and clinging to the back of Lance’s shirt.

“Mmmornin.” Keith mumbled.

“Good morning.” Lance smiled.

“What’s that?” Keith said, turning his head to see what Lance was writing.

“Our list for the day. We need a few things from the store, and I’m writing down what we can’t forget to bring, like the gifts and our games.”

“Store? What do we need from there?” Keith asked.

“Remember Shiro saying we would bring the drinks? We got like..... a half bottle of vodka, a few beers, and an open litter of coke. We can’t bring that.”

“Why not?” Keith smirked.

“Just eat your breakfast and get ready. The sooner we get this done the better.” Lance said.

“Fine.” Keith said, letting Lance go.

They ate their food and went shopping, getting the few things they needed before heading back and getting ready for the party.

At 5, they were off and at Hunks apartment. Pidge and Allura were already there, with Hunk baking in the kitchen and Shay playing cards with the girls.

“We got alcohol!” Keith cheered.

“Haha good to see you two too. Merry Christmas.” Hunk laughed.

“Merry Christmas buddy.” Lance said, running over and tackling Hunk in a hug.

“Merry Christmas.” Pidge yelled from the living room.

The boys took off their coats and put the beverages in the fridge before hugging everyone and saying Merry Christmas a million times. Right as they were done doing this, Shiro and Adam showed up and they had to do it all again.

“Alright, let’s get the games going.” Pidge yelled. “What are we gonna play?”

“I brought Cards Against Humanity.” Adam said.

“Later, when were drunk that’s gonna be a blast. Next.” Pidge said.

“I brought monopoly.” Allura said.

“Perfect. Llura and Shay, get the game. Lance and Keith, grab the beers. Hunk, be a dead and bring me a brownie.” Pidge smiled.

They all chuckled but did as told. The coffee table and couch were pushed against the walls with the game and crew on the floor. A few minutes later they all were given their money and pieces ready. Adam was the banker and said he’d just handle the cash, since he didn’t want to be the reason this friendship would end. Shay laughed at them all and continued cooking, while taking photos of them every so often and watching.

“K. Let’s all roll to see who goes first, then we’ll just go clockwise.” Allura said.

They all rolled real quick. “Ok. Shiro got the highest, so the order is Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Me, Pidge. Good?” Allura said.

They all nodded, and then, they were off. The first few turns were simple, them all rolling and getting a few properties. The rent didn’t really happen till the fourth way all around. Then, it was non stop.

Hunk could not stop rolling on Keith’s properties, and it was never the cheap ones. Either it was rolling three doubles in a row or getting a card, Shiro couldn’t get our of jail. Pidge was getting super lucky and not landing on any of the other players spots. All while Allura and Lance were just getting by. And that, was hour one.

Hour two was not as nice to them all. Hunk was already mortgaging his properties, just now instead of landing all of Keith’s, Hunk was getting all of Allura and Pidge’s spots. Lance was one property away from a Monopoly, and he kept trying to sweet talk Keith into giving it to him. He was not budging. Shiro was out of jail, but only for a few turns. Adam was doing good as banker, since he was eating meatballs and sorting money the entire time, he was the only one truly happy with the game.

Hour three. Hunk was finally put bankrupt by Pidge and now was baking in the kitchen to calm himself. Keith still wasn’t budging and giving Lance his monopoly, even though Keith had three and Lance had none. No matter what Lance bargained or whispered in Keith’s ear, nothing. Shiro was finally out of jail long enough to pass Go, twice! Adam and Shay were sharing memes while drinking wine, almost emptying the whole bottle by themselves. Allura and Pidge were now starting their own war, since both were the richest and had the most properties.

“I got cookies!” Hunk yelled, bringing out a new tray of freshly made sugar cookies.

They all grabbed one quickly and mumbled a thanks. Lance had finally given up on trying to get Keith’s property, since he was having to now mortgage stuff. He knew he would be baking with Hunk and getting drunk with Adam and Shay soon.

By the start of Hour Four Lance was already in the kitchen, icing the sugar cookies and drinking a beer as fast and Hunk made them. It was nice for him, this being an old tradition at home and he got to do it with his friend. Keith was now in the war with Pidge and Allura for global super power, except both of the girls were sober. Keith was handed a beer from Lance and already was two in in only twenty minutes. Shiro was in jail again, and they all wondered how he was in this game still. He was annoyed by it, making them all laugh, as he kept closing his eyes for a “quick nap”.

Keith had gotten bad with his decisions when he was drunk, making him out of the jail and join Lance with icing cookies. Shiro had gotten out of jail and was bankrupt by how little money he had. It was only down to two. And just starting hour five.

The others put on a Christmas movie, watching it and drinking while Allura and Pidge kept going back in forth. Shay iced some cookies now, and Keith’s were clearly not as nice or pristine like Lance’s. Hunk had finally stopped cooking and baking. He didn’t make many, just twelve dozen cookies in total. Yeah, only a few.

Adam was trying to keep Shiro alive for a while, but he gave up and let the man sleep for a while. He helped Keith drink all the beer. Allura by now was loosing, and by 10:42 pm, Pidge had won.

She of course rubbed it in. Hunk, Shay, Lance, Keith, Allura, and Adam now got Cards Against Humanity out, along with some more alcohol. This game was much louder and much quicker. And Shiro some how slept through all of their howlers and laughters.

They all laughed and ate so much food, but they had a blast. Allura was saying how she was tired and thinking of heading home, before they all realized they forgot to exchange gifts.

They did that quickly, since it was 11:30 at night. They all loved their gifts from each other. Their was a lot of hugs and Merry Christmas’s said before they all parted ways.

Shiro was really upset he had to get up again and drive home, but Adam promised him he could sleep in tomorrow. Pidge was given a ride from Allura since she didn’t drive a car and didn’t want to take the bus this late (and no one wanted her to take one that late). Shay said her goodbyes and went to bed, liking Shiro’s idea.

Hunk was helping Lance get Keith to their car, but he was proving to be difficult. Keith kept shoving the two off, saying he’s ok and to back off. Hunk and Lance got him to the car, but Lance could not for the life of him get Keith in.

“Listen man, back off.” Keith slurred his words.

Lance coughed at how strong his breath was from alcohol. “God Keith you need a mint.” He laughed.

“What I need is for you two to back off. I have an amazing, adorable, sexy as fuck boyfriend and I will not go to bed with anyone else.” Keith mumbled, collapsing onto his seat in the car.

Hunk smiled so wide and looked to Lance, who was wide mouthed and on the verge of tears. “Ok. Then let me take you home to him.” Lance choked out.

“Mmmmmmkay.” Keith said.

“Merry Christmas bud.” Hunk said, giving Lance a final hug.

“Merry Christmas.” Lance smiled, getting in the car and driving him and Keith home.


	25. Christmas Day

25 Days of Klance-mas

Chapter 25: Christmas Day

Keith’s head was pounding when he woke up. He almost fell out of the bed getting up, stumbling into the bathroom. He shouldn’t have had that much alcohol last night.

Keith was finally opening his eyes when he got to the couch, plopping down next to Lance. The Christmas tree was the only light on in the house, the other coming from outside. Lance chuckled, grabbing Keith’s side and cuddling close to him.

“Merry Christmas Keith.” Lance said, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah. Merry Christmas.” Keith yawned.

Lance laughed. “You’re hung over, aren’t you?” Lance asked, getting a small nod from a closed eyed Keith. “You had like five beers in an hour. No wonder.”

“Why didn’t you stop me then?” Keith mumbled.

“Because if I did you would’ve snuck some and got worst.”

Keith took in a deep breath and sighed. “You right.”

Lance laughed again. “Ok, I’m gonna make a quick breakfast and let you sleep, then we can do presents and watch Christmas movies all day. Ok?” Lance said, sitting up off of Keith.

“Yeah that works. But real quick?” Keith said, tapping his lips. Lance smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

Keith closed his eyes for what felt like a second before he was being softly shaken by Lance. It took him a second to open them, but he smiled when he saw Lance with a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and hash browns all ready for him.

“You didn’t have to do all this. I would have been fine with just toast.” Keith said, taking the plate and making room on the couch.

“I know.” Lance smiled, walking into the kitchen and back with his own plate. “But I wanted to.”

They ate in silence, watching Jingle All The Way on tv. Lance took both their plates and refilled their coffees before grabbing Keith’s arms and pulling him to the ground, right in front of the tree.

“Ok. You first.” Lance said, handing Keith one of the gifts.

“Fine.” Keith smiled. He pealed the paper apart and opened the box. “A poster?” He looked at it more. “Lance. Is this....”

“It’s what the night sky looked like when we had our first kiss.” Lance smiled.

“Oh my god Lance.” Keith smiled, looking at it all. It had all the details. From the constellations in the sky to the date, place, and time down to the minute.

“You like it?” Lance sounded a little nervous.

“I love it. Thank you so much.” Keith gave Lance a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before handing Lance one of his gifts.

Lance smiled and opened it carefully, a huge smile on his face until he opened the box. His face froze as he read it.

“Oh my god.” Lance said, covering his mouth.

“Since we’ve only been dating for a year, and I plan on marrying you some day, I decided to get you a necklace with my first name on it until I can give you my last.” Keith smiled. “You like?”

“I love it.” Lance was now teary eyed. “Babe, thank you so much.” Lance smiled, hugging Keith tight and kissing his neck.

“Can you put it on?” Lance asked.

“Yeah of course.” He chuckled.

“Oh my god I’m never taking this off.” Lance said while Keith put it on.

“I’m so glad you liked this. I asked Hunk and he almost cried. Kind of like you now.” Keith laughed.

“Because it’s the sweetest thing ever and I didn’t think you had it in you.” Lance said, pulling Keith in for another kiss.

The continued going back and forth with the gifts. Keith got Lance, along with his amazing necklace, a new Jurassic Park shirt since his was worn out, a coffee mug that said “don’t mess with me I stab people” with a syringe on it, some face masks, and a few bath bombs. Lance loved them all.

Lance got Keith some Star Wars lounge pants, since Lance steals Keith’s all the time, along with some coasters that looked like old records, some nice paint brushes, and the sky of their first kiss poster.

  
“I love all of this. Thank you so much babe.” Lance smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

“You’re welcome. And thank you.”  
Keith smiled, kissing Lance long on the lips.

“Oh, wait!” Lance said, breaking the kiss and jumping up, running into the other room.

“What?” Keith chuckled.

Lance came back in with an envelope in hand and large smile on his face. “Here. One last thing.”

“Ok?” Keith took it and opened it, seeing a piece of paper? He read it a little more, but.... no... this isn’t-how did he-how could he afford this? “Lance..... are... are these Red Wings Hockey Tickets?” His face was frozen.

“There not the best, like in the nose bleeds, but yeah.” Lance smiled so wide. “I remember a while ago you said you liked hockey, and more specifically them. And when I was at your moms I asked her to confirm that you liked them. And I got a little help from Shiro, I actually owe him a hundred bucks still since I quickly got them and forgot I needed to pay rent too, but yeah. I already got the hotel room booked for the night and its to a closer game so it’s not their home but we can still see them. Are you happy?” Lance rambled.

“I... I don’t know what to say.” Keith said. “I love it.” He smiled.

“Oh thank god.” Lance smiled.

“C’mere.” Keith said, putting the papers down and opening his arms.

Lance crawled over and sat down right in Keith’s lap, arms wrapped around us neck while Keith held Lance’s waist. They smiled so wide and kissed each other softly.

“I love you so much.” Lance said in the kiss.

“I still wonder how I got someone as amazing as you. I love you with all my life Lance.” Keith smiled.

“Merry Christmas Keith.”

“Merry Christmas Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I did it! 
> 
> Sorry I couldn’t post every single day, but at least I finished it and got all 25 days out. 
> 
> I actually got my parents a night sky this year for Christmas of their wedding night. And last year my sister got my dad and her hockey tickets so that was a real thing for me. 
> 
> I picked the red wings since my fam is super huge hockey fans and that’s our team. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it and have a holly jolly Christmas season. 
> 
> If you have any questions about anything at all during the story, I’m more than happy to answer them. 
> 
> Happy holidays.


End file.
